The Brothers of Light and Darkness
by Rashid Ishtal
Summary: Darien and Shawn Hacaga have moved from Tijuana, Mexico to Tokyo, Japan. Are they friends of foes of the Sailor Senshi? And what's all this talk of Nephrite being the mastermind behind all the recent problems? The battle of light and darkness has begun!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note.: This is my first whack at a Sailor Moon fic. It will be a High School Fic, I've changed some of the ages around a bit. I will be using the Japanese names for the Senshi. It will mostly be centered around a set of brothers and their interactions with them. Oh, and I don't own Sailor Moon, or anything therein. Read and Review, but mostly, Enjoy.:

Chapter One: The First Day

Two young males were sitting in their respective seats upon a airplane miles in the air. One having short dark green hair, very light blue eyes, dressed in a pair of red pants with various straps and chains hanging from the legs with a black tank top completeing his attire. The one next to him was a bit older than him, having a shade of crimson hair, black baggy pants, and a white tank top. The red haired male was the first to speak.

"Why do we even have to go to Japan, bro?" He asked.

"Dads job is transfering him here, and with us not being of age yet, we have to go too." The other said.

"I miss Rachel already, Darien." He said.

"Get over her Shawn, me and you both know it wouldn't have worked out." Darien said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. What about you and Cassie? How'd you tell her you were leaving." Shawn asked.

Stretching back, Darien smirked, yawning. "I didn't." He said, Shawn laughing out loud.

"Maybe we can have a fresh start, ya know?" Shawn said.

"I hope." Darien said, Shawn nodding his head in agreement.

"We will be landing in Tokyo International Airport shortly. Please buckle up and place your trays in the upright position." The voice on the intercom said. Darien and Shawn began buckling up and lifting their trays up, Darien closing his eyes as the plane landed safely, its passengers getting off in an orderly fashion.

As Darien and Shawn made their way through the airport, they stepped outside, spotting a middle aged man with a scruffy looking beard. Walking up to him, the old man smiled, hugging both males. "I knew my boys could get here alright." Their father said. Darien and Shawn mearly smirked, nodding. "Now let's take you boys to get some clothes for school tomorrow." He said.

"Wait, we're starting tomorrow?" Darien asked.

"What's wrong Darien? 'Fraid of failing again?" Shawn said, Darien shooting a menacing glare.

"Hey, dad. We figured me and Shawn could tour the place. Ya know, check out venues to see what concerts are playing when. Buy shit for school and stuff." Darien asked.

"I was actually going to ask you two that. I have a lot of work to do back at work." Their dad said, handing them a credit card. "Go crazy." He said, getting into his car, pulling out, driving away.

"Where to first bro?" Shawn asked.

"We need to look for those stones he told us to get." Darien said.

"The Tokyo National Museum, that's the place right?" Shawn asked. Darien nodded. "We should go pick up our clothes and stuff first. Go back at night ya know? Test out our...abilities." Shawn said with a smirk. Darien nodding, as the two began to walk off, looking for clothing stores.

Walking into a cornerstore, Darien and Shawn walked around to the coolers, grabbing up some sodas. "I wonder if this'll work." Darien whispered to Shawn, as they walked up to the counter. "And..uh. I'll take three cartons of Newport Box 100s." Darien said, the cashier nodding, as Darien slid him the card, the cashier handing it and the stuff back to Darien and Shawn as they left the store.

"Wow. Just wow. I think I'm starting to love Tokyo." Shawn said. Darien nodded, opening up a carton, pulling out a pack, opening it up, pulling out a cigarette, offering Shawn one. As Shawn shook his head, Darien placed the cig between his lips, reaching into his pocket, pulling out his lighter, lighting the tip of it, blowing the smoke out of his nose.

As the day ended, and the night fell. Darien and Shawn stood outside of the Tokyo National Museum. Darien dressed in a pair of black pants with various chains and straps hanging from them, a black skin tight shirt, and a black bandana wrapped around his mouth. Shawn was dressed in a pair of white pants with various chains and straps hanging from them, a white skin tight shirt, and a white bandana wrapped around his mouth. The brothers nodded to eachother, as Shawn's body was envloped with light, disapearing, as Darien sunk into the shadows provided by the building. Both brothers standing inside of the museum began walking around the building, looking at the various displays. Shawn broke the silence, calling out for Darien. "Bro! I found them!" Shawn called, Darien running over to where he heard his brother's voice. They both looked down upon the stones in amazment.

"I can feel the energy coming from them." Darien said softly.

"Let's just get them and go. We don't want to waste anytime." Shawn said, as his words were short lived, the lights in the museum coming on.

"Stealing isn't a good thing." A female voice said from behind the two. As Darien and Shawn turned around, they saw Nine females standing tall. Each wearing the same uniform, save color differences for each.

"Oh great, we have a Cheerleading Squad stopping us." Darien said.

"Gimme a L. Gimme a E. Gimme a A. Gimme a V. Gimme a E. What's that spell?" Shawn asked in a mocking tone. "'Cept you blonde chick with the ribbon, you can stay with me all night if ya know what I mean." Shawn said with a wink.

"We are the Sailor Senshi!" The first, presumably the leader shouted. "Moon!" She shouted.

"Mars!" The second said.

"Mercury!" The third said.

"Jupiter!" The fourth said.

"Venus!" The fifth said.

"Neptune!" The sixth said.

"Uranus!" The seventh said.

"Pluto!" The eighth said.

"Saturn!" The ninth said.

"I am Captian Planet!" Darien shouted in a mocking tone.

"You two are so totally mean." Moon said in a whiny tone.

"What the hell?" Shawn asked.

"Seriously, who are you guys, and what're you doing here?" Mars asked.

"Well." Darien said.

"We are the Brothers of Light." Shawn said.

"And Darkness." Darien said.

"And we're here for these stones." Shawn said. "So, vaminos putos." He said.

"..." Moon stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"He means get the hell out of here." Darien said, annoyed.

"Yeah right." Mars said.

"I see these girls want a fight. Let's give'em one bro." Darien said.

"Yeah." Shawn said.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury shouted, a blast of water flying through the air, smashing into Shawn's chest, knocking him back into the wall.

"CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" Venus shouted, a beam of yellow energy shot foward, nailing Darien in the arm, sending him spirling back into the wall.

"Ah, son of a bitch that hurt." Darien groaned, holding his arm.

"Dude, I'm soaked. What the hell?" Shawn said.

"Fuck it, our turn." Darien said, him and Shawn leaping up, brushing themselves off.

"FULMINATING DARKNESS!" Darien shouted.

"FINAL LIGHT!" Shawn shouted as two huge blasts of Light and Dark energy shot foward, colliding, causing an explosion, sending each of the nine Senshi to the floor. Suddenly, Darien spun around, smashing the glass case with his hand, snatching up the stones, one falling out of his hand, as Darien sunk into a nearby shadow, Shawn envloping himself in light, both brothers disapearing.

"We just got our asses kicked." Uranus said.

Suddenly, a ball of light materalized, Shawn standing there over Venus, looking down at her. "So, can I get your number?" Shawn asked as Darien rose up out of his shadow, grabbing him, both brothers disapearing into the shadow. The other senshi just lowered their heads in disapointment.

"Hey, they forgot one." Moon said, as she crawled over, picking it up.

"I'll run some tests on it." Mercury said, taking the stone from Moon.

Appearing at their house, Darien and Shawn crashed down onto the couch, sliding off of it, their backs resting on the front of it. "We got'em, s'all that matters." Darien said, pulling the stones out of his pocket.

"Uhm..one's missing." Shawn said, counting them.

"...FUCK!" Darien shouted. "First we nearly get our asses kicked by a group of Cheerleaders, then we drop a stone." He said, shaking his head.

"You boys ready for school?" A male voice from behind them said. Darien and Shawn looked up to see their father standing there.

"Yeah, we are dad." Shawn said, as Darien quietly pocketed the stones, him and Shawn getting up to their feet.

"And that's what y'all are going to wear?" Their dad asked. They nodded, as the three piled into their dad's car, driving off. As they pulled up to the school, Darien and Shawn got out of the car, waving their dad off, making their way up into the school. Stopping by the office, they received their schedules, looking for their first class. Finding it, they walked in, accidently intrupting a lesson. Handing the instructer their schedules, Darien and Shawn stood at the front of the class as the teacher introduced them.

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to two transfer students. Darien and Shawn Hacaga. They come to us from...Tijuana Mexico. Say hello class." The teacher said.

"Hello." The class said in unison.

"Hi." Darien and Shawn both said.

"Tell us a little about yourselves." The teacher said.

"Well, we're like Ying and Yang. I'm the good brother." Shawn said.

"And I'm well...not." Darien said.

"My brother over here, at our last school, couldn't pass a test nor class to save his life." Shawn said, a few people laughing in the background.

"And my brother over here, at our last school, couldn't get laid to save his life." Darien said with a smirk.

"Darien, there's a seat next to Hotaru Tomoe. Shawn theres a seat next to Minako Aino." The teacher said, Darien and Shawn walking to their seats.

"Hello, I am Hotaru Tomoe. Nice to meet you." Hotaru said softly, looking at Darien, Darien recongizing her from last night.

"It's nice to meet you too." Darien said with a smile, Hotaru blushing slightly. "Maybe, you could give me a tour of the town." He said.

"I'd like that." Hotaru said softly, smiling.

"Are Usagi and Mamoru late again?" The teacher asked. The class saying yes in unison. At that time, Mamoru Chiba and Usagi Tsukino walked into the room, their faces flushed, their hands holding eachothers. "Get to your seats you two." The teacher said, as they did. "Now, I'm going to need the class to sepperate into two groups of ten. The students began sepperating, Shawn and Darien sitting in the middle.

"Hey, new guys, come over here." Usagi said, as Darien and Shawn scooted over to them. "I'm Usagi, and this is my Mamoru." Usagi said, smiling.

"I'm Ami." A blue haired girl said.

"Rei." A black haired girl said, nodding.

"Hey, I'm Makato." A brunette girl said.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Minako Aino." A blonde haired girl said with a smile on her face.

"And I'm Hotaru. I already met Darien." Hotaru said, smiling.

"I'm Darien." Darien said with a smirk.

"Shawn." Shawn said, smiling to Minako.

"Alright class, it is time for lunch. Be sure to come back after it's over." The teacher said, as the students began getting up from their seats.

"Come on, we'll take you to the cafeteria." They said, Darien and Shawn smirking, getting up.

"I hope everyone else in Tokyo is as nice as y'all." Shawn said. The group made their way into the cafeteria, picking up food, making their way to a table outside, sitting at it.

"So how is Mexico?" Minako asked.

"Oh it's beautiful." Shawn said. "But, I've seen things more beautiful." Shawn said, looking at Minako.

Darien stood up, looking down. "Is there like, a corner or behind a building somewhere around here I could be alone?" Darien asked, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Mamoru stood up, nodding as they walked off. Standing behind the building, Darien handed Mamoru a cigarette, placing one between his own his lips, lighting the tip of it, handing the lighter to Mamoru.

"I havn't had one of these in forever." Mamoru said, exhaling the smoke from his mouth. Darien laughing slightly.

"So, how long have you and Usagi been together?" Darien asked.

"Oh, man. It's been forever." Mamoru said with a smile on his face. "I'm sure you must have your eye on a girl or two of your own." Mamoru said, taking a hit from his cigarette.

"One. But, yeah." Darien said, taking a hit.

"Who is she?" Mamoru asked. Darien smirked, looking down a bit.

"Hotaru." Darien said, Mamoru getting wide eyed.

"Really?" Mamoru asked, Darien nodding his head. "Well, let me see if I can help you." He said, Darien smirking, nodding. Both put their cigs out, walking back to the table with the others.

Noticing a few things, Darien saw his brother and Minako close together, talking, Ami gone from her seat, Rei too. Makato gone as well. Mamoru sat next to Usagi as she was pigging out on her lunch. Darien sat down next to Hotaru as she blushed a little bit, noticing him, Darien smiling cause of this. Mamoru spoke up. "So, I'm having a party at my place tonight, exclusive. Y'all wanna come?" Mamoru asked.

"No doubt." Darien said, nodding, Shawn nodding in agreement.

"I'll ask Michiru and Haruka if I can come, but I'm sure they won't have a problem with it." Hotaru said.

"I'll be there." Minako said, smiling to Shawn, Shawn smiling back.

"I'll ask the others if they want to go." Usagi said, smiling.

"Sounds good, my place after school?" Mamoru asked, Usagi, Minako, Darien and Shawn, and Hotaru nodding. With that, the bell signaling the end of lunch rung. "Back to hell we go." Mamoru said, as Shawn looked at Minako with a smirk on his face.

"If hell has people who look like you, I'll go with open arms." Shawn said, as they got up, making their way back to the classroom. The students got into their seats, listening to the teacher ramble on and on about random shit. Something about a Fire Escape? Next thing they knew, a loud ringing bell sounded throughout the school, Shawn diving out of his chair, Darien following.

"WE GON DIE!" Darien and Shawn shouted in unison. The students laughing.

"It's just a drill." Mamoru said, Darien and Shawn getting back up, brushing off.

"We seriously knew that, we were just testing to see if y'all knew it." Darien said, Shawn nodding. Mamoru laughed, as the students began picking up their things, exiting the classroom. As they all got on the outside of the school, Darien looked down at his watch, groaning. "Man, we got like two hours left. Say, who wants to just...walk off?" Darien asked, smirking.

"We can't do that, we'll get in trouble." Ami said.

"Oh, come on Ami, live a little." Usagi said.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. We can hang out and start the party early." Mamoru said.

"I'm in." Shawn said.

"Yeah, me too." Minako said.

"I don't know." Hotaru said.

"Come on, I won't let anything bad happen." Darien said softly to Hotaru, she smiled a bit at this, nodding.

"I'll go." She said, the rest of the group nodding, as they walked off towards the parking lot.

"So, I can fit five in my car." Mamoru said, Darien nodding.

"I can fit four in mine." Darien said, him and Mamoru nodding as Mamoru, Usagi, Rei, Ami, and Makoto got into Mamoru's car. Darien took the driver's seat, Hotaru sitting in the passenger side, Shawn and Minako sitting in the back. Both cars pulled out of the driveway, driving towards Mamoru's place. They piled out of the car, stepping into Mamoru's house. Darien looked around the room they were in, nodding.

"Nice place bro." Darien said, Shawn nodding. They all hung out, watching various movies, listening to music, all around having fun. The sun began to set as night fell around them. Mamoru turned the music up, as their little party got a little more exciting.

Darien walked up to Mamoru, nodding. "Nice party. Now, do you have any...alcohol?" Darien asked, Mamoru nodding, pointing to the fridge. Making his way over there, Darien grabbed him out one, as Shawn came up, grabbing him one. The two brothers leaned against the wall, drinking at their bottles.

"Where do you think they put the stone?" Shawn whispered.

"Not now." Darien responded, taking a drink from his bottle. Shawn shook his head, walking off. Making his way outside, Darien stood there, looking up at the night sky. Back in the house, Shawn had found Minako, and they were both drinking a bottle of beer, sitting together on a couch. They looked at eachother, smiling as they leaned in, their lips pressing against eachothers deeply. While they continued their kiss, on the other side of town, a brown haired man had a different idea.

"Those stupid brothers. They're supposed to be killing the Senshi, not fratenizing with them." He said, as a grotesque looking creature approached him.

"Shall I go remind them of their mission Master Nephrite?" The creature asked.

"Yes, go." Nephrite said, as the creature disapeared.

As Darien stood outside, he turned his head to the side, noticing Hotaru over in the corner, looking up at the sky. Walking over to her, Darien pulled his shirt from his body, placing it around her back. "You looked cold." Darien said softly, Hotaru wrapping the shirt around herself, nodding.

"Thank you." Hotaru whispered, as suddenly the grotesque creature let out a roar, leaping into the scene, Darien stepping in front of Hotaru.

"STAND BACK HOTARU!" Darien shouted, blocking the creature's path. "GO, RUN INSIDE AND TELL THE OTHERS!" He shouted, Hotaru running into the house, screaming something about Noumas. As the group got outside, the creature swung it's gigantic claw around, slashing the chest of Darien, sending him flying back into the wall of Mamoru's house. Falling to the ground, blood began to seep from his wounds, Hotaru running over to him, checking on him, as Darien layed there unconscious, Shawn leapt into action, his beer bottle in hand.

"AIN'T NOBODY HIT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT 'CEPT ME!" Shawn yelled, swinging the bottle at the beast, only to be knocked back into a tree. Both brothers knocked cold cause of this beast, the Senshi found this ample time to transform. Darien groaned out, lifting his head up, watching as the Senshi transformed into their Sailor Senshi uniforms, Mamoru transforming into his Tuxedo Kamen uniform. They leapt into battle, being easily knocked away by the beast. The beast ran foward, towering over a fallen, shaking, and down right scared Hotaru. As it raised it's claw to do to her like it did to Darien and Shawn, the Senshi heard a voice..

"FULMINATING DARKNESS!" The voice shouted, a wide stream of black energy shot foward, destroying the beast with ease. As they looked to the side, they saw Darien with his arms pressed foward, the blood from the wound dripping down his chest, as he fell to his knees, dropping to the ground, out cold. Shawn got up, noticing that Darien had just given himself away.

"Son of a bitch." Shawn said, as his body engulfed with a bright light, as his body disapeared with the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, most of you don't know this but this Sailor Moon fan fic will actually be written not just by my good friend Rashid Ishtal, but also by me, Shawn Hacaga. We'll be alternating chapters as we go along. But also it'll be posted on Rashid's account so yeah. With that being said, I don't own Sailor Moon or having anything to do with it in any way. And the song near the end of this Chapter is "Crawling in the Dark" by Hoobastank.

Chapter 2: Wrath of the Light

"Will you join me Darien?" said Nephrite with an evil grin, as he stared Darien right in the eyes.

"I…don't know," replied Darien with an uncertainty in his tone, as he looked down in the ground pondering what Nephrite had just asked.

"You have a gift Darien. It would be a shame not to push it to it's full potential," declared Nephrite, as his expression suddenly turned serious.

"Come on Darien. What's there to fear? Isn't this what we've always wanted, being able to control the powers we have. With Nephrite's help, we'll finally be able to do so," said Shawn looking over at his brother, as it was obvious that he wanted Darien to join Nephrite as did he.

"I'm not to sure about this…." mumbled Darien, as he was still thinking carefully about the situation.

"Don't be a wuss. Let's just do this!" yelled out Shawn at Darien, as he was obviously frustrated that his brother still hadn't made a decision.

"I see unlike Darien, Shawn you are willing to embrace you're gift. Now, won't you let me help me show your brother that there is nothing to fear?" said Nephrite as he began to smirk evilly once more, as he extended his hand out to Shawn, as if signaling for him to shake it. Shawn looked down at Nephrite's hand and instantly shook his hand at which at that moment, a burst of light engulfed Shawn. Darien had to cover his eyes as the light was so bright, if he kept looking at it he would become blind. When the light vanished, Darien uncovered his eyes and saw his brother, illuminating with a white aura.

"This power……is unbelievable!" proclaimed Shawn as he looked down as his hands as they were illuminating brightly. Shawn turned around to face a tree and then a white shining ball of light appeared in his hands. Shawn shot the shining ball of light towards the tree, and in an instant the tree was disintegrated.

"See Darien, there's nothing to fear," remarked Nephrite as Shawn stood next to Nephrite and nodded in agreement at what he had just said. "Now, will you join me Darien?" asked Nephrite once more, as he extended his hand towards Darien.

Darien looked down at Nephrite's hand, as his previous thoughts began to cloud his mind. Darien stood there for a couple of seconds, thinking about the choice he was about to make. Finally, slowly Darien extended his hands towards Nephrite as he grasped his and shook it. Immediately, Darien was engulfed in a cloud of darkness so dark, that no one could see Darien anymore. As the darkness wore off, Darien looked up at Nephrite and his brother Shawn, with a black aura around him. Darien smirked and instantly shot a dark orb of darkness towards a tree as the it exploded into millions of pieces.

"That's it Darien. Embrace you're gift. Now go forth, you brothers of light and darkness, and obtain the power you seek," said Nephrite with an evil look on his face as he waved Darien and Shawn off as he began to walk as suddenly a portal appeared before him, taking a step into it before he turned back and looked at the brothers.

"Oh, and one more thing, don't ever forget your place….or else," shot Nephrite with a serious look on his face, the remark sending chills up Darien's spine as Nephrite stepped into the portal and vanished into the night.

Darien then walks over to a nearby pond and looks at his reflection in the water for a moment as he turns and sees his brother and then once more looks down at the water to see his reflection. Darien raises his hands and looks at them before saying in an uneasy and soft tone, "What have we gotten ourselves into…."

Darien laid against the wall of Mamoru's house after having passed out after that vicious creature had slashed his chest, leaving a large and deep cut that was spewing blood all over the place. Hotaru had rushed to his side and embraced him in his arms, worried about him. Suddenly, the rest of the Sailor Senshi, who had already transformed, arrived to the scene as they had seen what just happened through window. Hotaru let go of Darien and let him rest against the wall as Hotaru got up and started arguing with the rest of the Senshi. The sound of the Senshi arguing stirred something in Darien as he barely opened his eyes, trying to see what was going on.

"What do you mean we should finish him off?" cried out Hotaru.

"Don't you see. He's that brother of darkness from the other night. He's a danger to us and this city and we should take care of him before he can do anymore damage!" responded Uranus, making her intentions clear.

"But he saved me!" shrieked Hotaru from the top of her lunges, obviously unhappy about what Uranus was saying.

"That may be so, but it still doesn't change the fact the he's our enemy," yelled Uranus back at Hotaru.

"Please stop fighting!" yelled out Mercury, trying to stop the argument. "For now, shouldn't we see that his wound is tended to?"

"Yeah, I totally agree with Mercury on this one guys," added Moon in approval.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon!" shouted Hotaru as she rushed over to Darien.

"Hmmm," mumbled Uranus as she walked away from the group.

At that time, Darien could no longer keep his eyes open as his eyes closed once more and he passed out again due to his heavy amount of lost blood.

On the other side of town, Nephrite was standing on top of building as the creature returned to him.

"You've done well. Now be gone for now, I have another matter to take care of," said Nephrite as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark crystal and then slashed it at the air, opening a portal, commanding the creature to go in. The creature followed its orders and went into the portal as it disappeared. Suddenly, a white ball of light appeared before Nephrite. When it dimmed down, the brother of Light himself, Shawn, was kneeled before Nephrite, looking down at the ground, not saying a word.

"Just what the hell do you think you were doing over there," proclaimed Nephrite as he looked down at Shawn with a not to happy look on his face.

"My apologies, Lord Nephrite," replied Shawn, still not being able to look Nephrite in the eyes.

"I send you and your brother to do a simple task of exterminating the Sailor Senshi and what did you do instead? You were fucking fraternizing with them. And hell, I even saw you hitting one of them. Am I right?" scolded Nephrite, as he started to become angrier with each second.

"Ye…er, um…you see….I'm terribly sorry Lord Nephrite. Forgive my foolishness," responded Shawn nervously, still looking at the ground.

"I won't stand for this type of insolence. You and your brother have forgotten your place," exclaimed Nephrite, getting even angrier than he was. He looked down at Shawn, who was still kneeling and looking at the ground. "I'm going to pretend that none of this happened tonight," said Nephrite after awhile, breaking the awkward silence.

"..thank you sir," responded Shawn as he rose to his feet, finally.

"Now go and retrieve your brother and after that report back to me. Understood?" said Nephrite.

"I understand," said Shawn as he watched Nephrite take his dark crystal and scratch at the air once more, opening up the portal and walking into it as he disappeared.

"_Hijo de puta….."_ mumbled Shawn to himself in Spanish as he began to glow brightly and then in an instant, disappeared.

Back at Mamoru's house, Darien is laying on the coach inside Mamoru's place. Darien starts to regain conciseness, and starts to stir on the couch. Darien sat up, and immediately began to hold his chest, as he felt a rush of pain from that injury he sustained earlier. Darien then looks down and sees that his chest had been bandaged up, but who was nice enough to do it? Darien turns his head to the right, and sees some of the Sailor Senshi in the kitchen, discussing something. Darien turns to his left and sees Hotaru looking at him.

"Woah!" yelled out Darien in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," said Hotaru as she began to blush and then slowly put her head down.

"S'okay," replied Darien as he began to relax himself.

"Are you okay? How is your wound?" asked Hotaru, obviously worried about the condition of Darien.

"Eh, I've been better. And the wound….well these bandages sure do help. Did you put them on me Hotaru?" Darien said, smiling at Hotaru. Hotaru nodded and began to blush again, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. Darien stumbled to his feet and began walking towards Hotaru but stopped halfway, holding his chest as he felt some pain there and fell to a knee. Hotaru then stood up and rushed over to Darien.

"You shouldn't over do it," said Hotaru as she began to help Darien back up to his feet.

"Thanks," said Darien shakily, as he turned and began to look Hotaru in the eyes. They both stood there, gazing into each other's eyes for a few minutes. "Hotaru, there's something I've been wanting to do for a while now….," said Darien, as he was still looking into the eyes of Hotaru.

"What is it….," responded Hotaru, still gazing into the eyes of Darien. Darien then lift his left hand and placed it on her cheek. Hotaru closed her eyes as Darien leaned forward, about to kiss Hotaru when suddenly from the corner of his eye he saw a bright white light shine through the window.

"DUCK!" yelled out Darien, as he grabbed Hotaru and then dove onto the ground with her in his arms as all of the sudden the window cracked into hundreds of pieces that went flying all over the room. Hotaru screamed, as the room was now completely illuminated in a blinding white light.

"Woops, did I make a mess?" said a familiar voice, as Darien grabbed onto the coffee table that was nearby and pulled himself to his feet. There, sitting on the window panel of the shattered window, sat his brother, Shawn who had a big grin on his face. Shawn looked over at Darien and then snapped his fingers, and the white light dimmed down.

"Do forgive me, I was never big on entrances," joked Shawn as he jumped off the window panel and landed on his feet.

"Stay down Hotaru," said Darien seriously as he started walking towards Shawn. All the while in the kitchen, the other Sailor Senshi were looking at was what going on but not getting involved, as they wanted to see how things would turn out.

"Shouldn't we go and help Hotaru!" said Usagi in a whiny tone.

"No, let's see how things turn out first," responded Haruka.

Darien had finally reached Shawn, and looked his brother in the eyes. "What do you want?" asked Darien.

"What do you mean what do I want? It's time to go back Darien. So say goodbye and hurry it up," responded Shawn.

"But….I don't wanna," replied Darien back.

"Don't be a fool Darien. Don't throw everything we strove to achieve away like it was nothing!" yelled Shawn.

"I…don't know what to believe in anymore," responded Darien, as he lowered his head thinking about his own response.

"Don't forget your place, brother. Don't be taken in by these…." started saying Shawn before Darien interrupted him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" shouted Darien as he put his hands together as a huge ball of dark energy appeared before him and yelled out, "FULMINATING DARKNESS!" as he blasted it towards Shawn. Shawn looked at Darien in frustration as the dark energy ball came towards him. Suddenly, Shawn enveloped himself in a bright light and suddenly disappeared, just before the dark energy ball could hit him and instead it blasted a hole into the side of Mamoru's house, as debris fell all over the floor. Darien then urgently began to look around to see where Shawn had gone.

"Shit, where the hell did he go?" said Darien nervously. Before Darien could even realize it, a bright light flashed behind him and Shawn was standing right behind him. Shawn smirked and then whispered into Darien's ear, "You idiot….". Darien suddenly got a really bad feeling about what was going to happen next. Shawn engulfed his right hand in a shining white light and then shot it forward, nailing Darien in the spine, sending him flying into the air and through the window. Darien landed hard on the street and began to roll around, before finally coming to a stop. Darien tried to get up, but couldn't. His arms and legs had been scraped due to the impact of the fall, and was bleeding all over. Shawn jumped through the window and landed next to Darien on his feet, majestically. Shawn looked down at his brother and couldn't help but laugh.

"Aw, that was too easy. I was looking for more of challenge," joked Shawn as he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, well. Guess we can't always have what we want."

"Ugh!" moaned out Darien in pain as he began attempting to get up to his feet.

"Don't even try it. Just stay down and let me teleport us out of here," said Shawn as he watched his brother trying to get to his feet. Amazingly, Darien managed to stumble to his feet, despite his scrapes, bruises, and the loss of blood.

"I won't…go back," said Darien, as he was barely able to stand.

"Give me a break Darien. You think you'll find your answer here? Fucking please," responded Shawn.

"I've learned to control MY powers Shawn. I don't need Nephrite. And that...that's the only Answer you'll ever need. I also love this place. I feel like I finally belong and I ain't fucking going anywhere," said Darien as he could no longer stand and fell to his knees.

"Don't talk nonsense! If you won't come willingly then I guess I have no choice but to force you," shouted Shawn as he extended his right arm and then looked down at Darien.

Suddenly, particles of light began gathering around Shawn's right arm as they began to rapidly spin in circles and then suddenly formed a cloud around his hand. Then, without warning, the cloud went poof and there in his right hand Shawn held a beautifully glowing white Sword. Shawn looked down at Darien and smirked.

"_Heaven Gathering Sword_…." said Shawn in a low tone towards his brother. "Now, will you come with me peacefully?" asked Shawn once more. Darien just shook his head, advising his brother that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Have it your way," shouted Shawn as he lifted the Heaven Gathering Sword high into the air. Shawn then swung the sword downwards with every intent of inflicting pain on his brother. But, Shawn noticed something on the roof. There he saw a young girl with black hair and a glaive in her right hand as she pointed it towards him and shouted, "DEATH REBIRTH REVOLUTION!" as black streaks of dark lightning came spiraling towards him. Shawn let out a grunt of anger and suddenly enveloped himself in light and disappeared before the attack could reach him.

"DARIEN!" shouted Hotaru as she leapt down from the roof and landed next to the side of Darien.

"Ugh….is that you Hotaru?" asked Darien, as he couldn't even stay on his knees anymore and just fell face first to the ground.

"DARIEN!" yelled Hotaru as she grabbed Darien and embraced him in her arms.

"Guess…..I've been crawling in the dark for too long," mumbled Darien as he began to reminisce of prior events.

_I will dedicate  
And sacrifice my everything for just a second's worth  
Of how my story's ending  
And I wish I could know if the directions that I take  
And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing_

Darien looks up into Hotaru's eyes and starts to remember the good ol' days he had back in Mexico with his brother Shawn, where they did not have a care in the world.

_Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what i've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_

Darien then starts to remember about the fateful day that changed their lives forever. Shawn and Darien are walking through the streets of Tijuana, late at night and decide to cut through the forest. As the forest is mysteriously covered in mist, all of sudden Nephrite appears before them.

_Help me carry on  
Assure me it's ok to use my heart and not my eyes  
To navigate the darkness  
Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?  
Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?_

Darien and Shawn are given an incredible power by Nephrite that fateful night, as Darien tests out his new found power by blasting every and all trees in sight with his FULMINATING DARKNESS attack.

_Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what i've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_

Darien starts blasting random buildings in the city, as the crumble to the streets and sees the people screaming. Darien looks over and sees a little girl crying and stops his attacks and lifts his hands up to his face, pondering the decision he just made. 

_So when and how will I know?  
How much further do I have to go?  
How much longer until I finally know?  
Because I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me  
In front of me_

Darien walks over to a nearby lake, as its still dark outside and the mist in the forest has not faded. Darien looks down at his reflection in the lake, barely being able to see due to the fireflies that are flying above it in front of him.

_Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_

Darien looks at his right hand and sees himself before all of this, happy and enjoying life alongside his brother Shawn. Darien then turns to look at his left hand and sees how he is now, a power hungry monster. Darien closes his eyes and whispers to himself, "Where is the answer I'm looking….." as he is suddenly engulfed in a dark cloud and disappears into the night.

_I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer……._

Hotaru quickly begins to shake Darien, getting him to snap out of it. "Oh, I'm sorry Hotaru. Guess I was out huh?" looked up at Hotaru smiling, twitching a bit from the pain he was feeling.

"Darien, I……." began to say Hotaru until suddenly before her appeared a shining white light, which signaled the arrival of none other than Shawn.

"Out of my way!" yelled Shawn as he grabbed Hotaru by the shoulder and then lifted her into the air and tossed her across the air and sent her flying into the side of Mamoru's house. Hotaru fell to the ground, unconscious.

Darien looked up at his brother and said, "You son of a bitch!"

"That hurt my feelings ya know? But enough games, I've grown tired of this," said Shawn with an evil smirk on his face as he began to slowly float into the air. While Shawn was making his way higher into the air, he grasped the Heaven Gathering Sword and then pointed it straight down at Darien. The sword then began to illuminate as particles of light start to gather at the tip of the sword.

"I'm afraid this is the end of the line bro," said Shawn as suddenly the tip of the sword had began to glow brightly than ever before as suddenly Shawn shouted, "HEAVEN'S WRATH!" as spirals of blinding light began to fly straight down towards Darien. The began to descend faster and faster, about to reach Darien when suddenly from out of the blue, Sailor Venus stood in front of Darien, holding her arms out looking up at Shawn.

"…SHIT! DISPERSE!" yelled Shawn from the top of his lunges._  
_

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: See previous chapters for me not owning shit Disclaimers.

Chapter Three.

The attack from Shawn had slowly dispersed as it neared Sailor Venus. The Senshi noticing Shawn's tiring as he stopped the attack, Mercury sprung into action. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" She shouted, a blast of water launching foward, smashing into the chest of Shawn, knocking him to the floor. "Alright, direct hit!" She said, as Shawn got up to his feet.

"I am really fucking tired of you throwing water at me." Shawn said, angered.

Suddenly, a female shouted. "JUPITER...SUPREME THUNDER!" Jupiter shouted, lighting striking down...

"Fuck. This isn't over." Shawn said, as his body envloped in light, disapearing, the lightning striking the ground. Suddenly, a Red Rose flew down, sticking into the ground. Tuxedo Kamen, leaping into the scene, looked around.

"You're...a bit..late." Darien said, obviously struggling with his injuries.

"Oh, well, So...MY HOUSE!" He shouted, noticing the entire wall missing.

"Oh my god, Hotaru." Darien gasped out, using what strength he had left in him to drag himself over to her. Making it about half way there, Darien groaned out, collasping on the floor at the feet of Uranus. She simply looked down at him with a cold stare. Neptune and Moon shook their heads, Kamen assisting them in helping Darien to his feet, propping him up.

"What is wrong with you Uranus?" Moon asked.

"He is the enemy!" Uranus shouted.

"Does it look like he is the enemy!? He risked his own life to protect Hotar..Saturn." Moon shouted back.

"Great ditz. Now you've revealed her idenity." Uranus said, reverting from her senshi form.

"Why do you have to be like that?" Moon asked.

"He is not to be trusted Usagi." Haruka said, Moon shaking her head, reverting, along with the rest of the senshi, minus Hotaru. "There, now he knows who we all are." Haruka said.

"Not..like. It was a big mystery." Darien gasped out, his eyes still closed. "Putting on a tiara and lipstick isn't the best of disguises, no offense." Darien said, breathing heavily.

Nodding to Michiru, Mamoru, and Usagi, Darien stepped foward slowly, staggering back a bit, regaining his composure, Darien slowly walked over towards the fallen Hotaru, Haruka stepping in front of him. "I want to check on her." Darien said, looking at Haruka.

"But you're not." Haruka said, crossing her arms in front of Darien.

"You're not going to stop me." Darien said, determined.

"Look at you. You can barely stand on your own. It wouldn't be much of a fight." Haruka said.

"If fighting you is what it takes to let me see her, then so be it." Darien said, standing fully, grimmicing at his sides greatly.

"Haruka, enough." Michiru said.

"Not close. WORLD SHAKING!" Haruka shouted, sending the planet shaped ball of energy at Darien, smashing him in the chest, sending him flying back into the wall, producing a loud thud, Darien dropping to the floor. "And that's that." Haruka said, as Darien weakily lifted his head up, dragging himself across the floor.

"Is..that..all?" Darien struggled to say.

"HARUKA ENOUGH!" Michiru and Usagi shouted in unison. The blood starting to seep through Darien's bandages.

"Can't you see he actually cares about her!?" Usagi shouted. "You don't seem to care. All you're worried about is him being an enemy! DOES HE LOOK LIKE AN ENEMY NOW HARUKA!?" Usagi shouted.

Haruka stepped foward, looking down at the fallen Darien. She stood there for a few seconds before leaning down, helping him up to his feet, guiding him over to the fallen Hotaru. Letting him go, Darien's body dropped to the ground next to Hotaru.

Darien raised his head slightly, placing his hand on the back of Hotaru, moving her back and forth. "Please wake up Hotaru." Darien said, his voice cracking. After a few seconds, there was no response, closing his eyes, Darien shook her again. "Hotaru, please wake up. I promise I won't let you get hurt again." Darien said, tears welling up in his eyes, dropping down his face, splashing onto the side of Hotaru's face. Suddenly, her body was surronded by a black aura. Her eyes slowly opening, Hotaru looked up to the teary eyed Darien. Darien smiled a bit, blacking out.

His eyes slowly opening, Darien looked up at the ceiling. Going to sit up, Darien expected pain beyond words. Sitting up fully, he noticed minimal pain. Lifting his bandages up, he saw his wounds mostly healed. Looking around, he saw Haruka and Michiru holding eachother, looking out of the window. Looking to the side, he saw Hotaru in a chair close to him, sleeping. Clearing his throat a bit louder than needed, Darien leaned back against the couch, Haruka and Michiru turning to see him.

"How are you feeling?" Michiru asked.

"Much better. Minus the **shaking** pain I have in my chest." Darien said, looking at Haruka. Haruka simply smirked.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Haruka said.

"Where's everyone else at?" Darien asked.

"School. Hotaru refused to go until you woke up. We should wake her up and take you. It's only been an hour and a half since they left." Michiru said, Darien scooting over towards Hotaru.

Placing his hand on the left side of her face, Darien gently grazed her face with his fingers. "Hotaru." Darien whispered, Hotaru's eyes slowly opening. She lunged foward, wrapping her arms around Darien, holding him.

"You're okay!" Hotaru said happily.

"Are y'all ready for school?" Michiru asked, Hotaru nodding. Darien looked down at his bare torso minus the bandages. Hotaru perked up, reaching into her pants pocket, handing Darien his tank top he had draped around her the night before. Smirking, Darien accepted the shirt, pulling the bandages off, checking out his bruised ribs. Cringing at the sight, Darien slipped the shirt over his head, getting out of the couch. Standing up, Darien nodded, smiling down to Hotaru. She took his hand, as they walked out of the room.

"Young love is something not to be interfered with." Michiru said. Haruka simply smirked yet again, as the two older females walked out of the room, following Darien and Hotaru.

Haruka pulled up in front of the school, Darien and Hotaru getting out of the car. "Darien come here." Haruka said, Darien walking over to the car.

"What's up?" Darien asked.

"You hurt her. I'll kill you...myself." Haruka said.

"Then, I guess you won't be killing me. Cause I'd die before hurting her." Darien said, Haruka nodding, motioning him away. Darien turned, catching up to Hotaru, as the two walked into the school.

As they walked into the classroom, Usagi and the other Senshi all raised their heads up, smiling as they saw them come into the room. "I hope you two have a good reason for being late." The teacher said. Darien lifted up his tanktop, exposing his severly bruised sides.

"Got hit by a car." Darien said seriously.

"Take your seats please." The teacher said. Darien and Hotaru walked to their seats, sitting down.

Two hours passed of the teacher talking, as the bell for lunch rang. The students got up, filing out of the room. They walked to the Cafeteria, buying their lunch, the senshi, Darien, and Mamoru walking outside to eat as usual. They all sat at a table, talking.

"How are you feeling Darien?" Usagi asked.

"I'm okay now, it still hurts though." Darien said.

"Soooo, I heard you stayed the night with Hotaru." Usagi said in a sing-song voice, Hotaru blushing, Rei smacking the back of Usagi's head.

"I was half dead Usagi." Darien said with a smirk. "Oh, Mamoru, how goes the house?" He asked.

"The contractors are repairing the wall and other damage as we speak." Mamoru said.

"Anything I can do to help?" Darien asked.

"No, it's fine. It's not like it was the first time it happened." Mamoru said, laughing. Darien nodded, smirking, not eating the food in front of him.

"Not hungry Darien?" Hotaru asked.

"No, not really." Darien said, pushing the tray of food foward, Usagi pratically lunging at it. "Lucky I let go of it." He said, everyone laughing 'cept Usagi.

As the group chatted, Hotaru every once in a while, force feeding Darien a french fry, the others smiling because of this. They all finished their meals, as the bell to go back to class rang. They got up, making their way back to the classroom. As they took their seats, the teacher spoke. "Darien, have you seen your brother Shawn?" The teacher asked, Darien's heart dropping into his stomach.

"Uhm..Yeah. He went back to Mexico to live with our mom for the time being." Darien lied on the spot. The teacher nodded, as she began her discussion. The rest of the school day went without a hitch.

As the bell rung to leave, Minako stayed behind, making her way to the gymnasium. Walking into it, she saw that it was empty. Making her way over to the container, she saw a couple Volleyballs in it. Picking one out, she walked over to the net, tossing it up. She leapt up, spiking the ball over the net, yelling out. Grabbing another ball, she tossed that one up as well, spiking it over the net, yelling out even louder. Stepping back, he leaned down, catching her breath. Looking foward, she saw a male dressed in all white, sitting ontop of the basketball hoop at the far end of the Gym. Closing her eyes, she shook her head, seeing nobody there. "Why Shawn? Where are you?" Minako said out loud. Turning around, she saw Shawn standing there, attired in solid white clothing.

"Minako, please help me." Shawn gasped out.

"SHAWN!" Minako yelled out, grabbing him by the sides, her body envloping in a white light, disapearing. Shawn smirked, as his body began to change, Nephrite taking his true form, a smirk on his face.

"One down." Nephrite said, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Author's Note: Shawn Hacaga here doing Chapter 4. Reminder: we would appreciate reviews to let us know if anyone out there likes this fic or not. That being said, once again I do not own Sailor Moon or am in any way affiliated with it. The song you'll see in this chapter is "Burn in My Light" by Mercy drive. As always, enjoy and please review!

Chapter 4: Minako's Missing!?!? Preparations Begin!

After school, Darien and the others decide to head over to Andrew's arcade and hang out for a while. Usagi immediately ran to one of the arcade machines and started button mashing away, as the others just shook their heads.

"Say, has anyone seen Minako?" said Ami, with a worried tone.

"I saw her go into the gym to practice her volleyball spikes," responded Makoto.

"She doesn't know what she's missing!" yelled Usagi from over across the arcade, as she continued her game when suddenly out of nowhere, she gets killed in the game. "HEY, NO FAIR!" The others broke into laughter at the scene Usagi was making.

Darien and Hotaru made their way over to the food court in the arcade and took a seat at an empty table.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" asked Hotaru as they sat down.

"Yeah, I'm sure," responded Darien.

"You okay?" said Hotaru in a caring tone.

"Just got a lot on my mind. But as long as I'm with you, I'll always be ok," said Darien with a smirk as he looked at Hotaru as she smiled back at him.

Across the street from the arcade, on the roof top of the building, there sitting on the edge sat none other than Shawn himself, wearing an all white ensemble. He looked down at Usagi playing video games and Ami trying to convince them all to go study. More importantly, he was keeping a close watch on his brother Darien as he was talking to Hotaru.

"Hmp, just look at him, acting as if yesterday didn't fucking happen," mumbled Shawn to himself. "Who does he think he is, just abandoning everything we've been working on for the past years of our lives. I just don't get it…"

Suddenly, behind Shawn dark particles began to form and then suddenly they began to form together, as out of nowhere Nephrite appeared!

"It's love, the thing the one thing humans are weak against," said Nephrite in a low tone as this caught Shawn by surprise, causing him to spring to his feet.

"Lord Nephrite!" said Shawn in shock.

"Love, such a pathetic human emotion. It causes even the strongest of men to crumble," said Nephrite, shaking his head in shame at Darien's current state. "Take away the thing they love, and you're left with an empty shell," continued Nephrite, as he start to laugh sadistically.

"Are you proposing we kidnap Hotaru?" asked Shawn, figuring out where Nephrite was getting at.

"That's exactly right. Once we have her, Darien will come right into our hands and we'll put him back in his place!" shouted Nephrite as his eyes began to glow red, still laughing sadistically.

Shawn couldn't help think about what he was about do, and if it was right or wrong.

"Something the matter?" shot Nephrite as he glared at Shawn.

"Uh, um, nothing's wrong at all sir," responded Shawn, trying to avoid confrontation.

"Well, good. Now I must go and prepare so stay here and keep watching them and follow them where ever they go. Understood?" said Nephrite in a serious tone.

"Yes sir," replied Shawn as he looked on as Nephrite vanished into thin air.

Shawn stands close to the edge of the roof top and looks into the sky and lets out a big sigh. "Is this all really worth it in the end…."

_Hey! (hey!)  
Nothing you can say! (say!)  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)  
Now, its time to shine! (shine!)   
I'm gonna take what's mine _

"No, what I'm saying. I've worked too hard to just give up all my hopes and dreams up now…" began to rant Shawn on some more as the wind began to pick up.

_Take whats mine..._

Hey! (hey!)  
Nothing you can say! (say!)   
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)  
Now, its time to shine! (shine!)  
I'm gonna take what's mine 

"But, sometimes I do wonder…" continued Shawn as the wind began to blow a bit harder.

_Your gonna burn in the light_

They tried so hard to follow,  
But no one can  
And inside you're all so hollow,  
You understand? 

Shawn continued to gaze at the sky, as the wind began to blow even harder, causing his hair to flow from side to side.

_Hey! (hey!)  
Nothing you can say! (say!)  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)  
Now, its time to shine! (shine!)   
I'm gonna take what's mine while you're burning inside my light _

Shawn stands there on the edge of the roof top, and starts to remember why is he is doing in the first place. Shawn reaches down into his pocket and pulls out one of the white stones that he stole several nights ago and looks it for quite some time.

_I give and you take and I waited for you  
But, I made a mistake   
It's clear that your fear is so near  
Because I see the look on your face_

You tried to hold me under  
I held my breath   
Alone and now you wonder  
What happens next? 

Shawn then begins to glow brightly, so bright that the entire sky begins to become illuminated in a memorizing white light, as the civilians down below and look up at it in awe.

_Hey! (hey!)  
Nothing you can say! (say!)  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)  
Now its time to shine! (shine)   
You're gonna burn in the light _

_Hey!   
Nothing you can say  
Nothings gonna change what you've done to me  
Now its time to shine  
I'm gonna take what's mine while you're burning inside my light _

Shawn closes his eyes, as he is now engulfed in the bright light. His mind starts flashing with random events from his past, such as his first encounter with Nephrite, Darien and him promising each other that they'd achieve their goal, and Shawn meeting Minako….

_Hey! (hey!)  
Nothing you can say! (say!)  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)  
Now, its time to shine! (shine!)   
And, you'll never take what's mine_

Take whats mine...   
Hey! (hey!)  
Nothing you can say! (say!)  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)  
Now, its time to shine! (shine!)  
I'm gonna take what's mine 

Shawn then suddenly opens his eyes, and for a brief second, it seemed that time itself had stop as the light wears off on him. "Nothing, will get in my way…." mumbled Shawn.

_You're gonna burn in the light_

Burn in the light! 

At this point, a thought popped up into Shawn's head. "Hey, where's Minako?" thought Shawn to himself. Shawn looked back down at the arcade and searched thoroughly for her but to no avail. "That's strange. I'd thought she'd be together with the rest of him," said Shawn to himself as he was pondering about her whereabouts.

Back in the arcade, Usagi had just wasted all her quarters and was asking for more.

"Come on Rei, I almost got the high score. I just need a couple of more quarters!" said Usagi in a whiny tone.

"I'm not giving you anything. Besides, you'd end up losing anyways," responded Rei.

"You..you..meanie head!" yelled out Usagi.

"Come on guys. Give it a rest," said Makoto butting in on the argument.

"Seriously everyone, we should get back and study," said Ami as she also got into the argument.

The others just looked at Ami with a weird face, and said in unison, "NO FREAKING WAY!"

"It's always a show with them, isn't it?" said Michiru, laughing a bit.

"Like little kids they are," responded Harkua.

Meanwhile, over at the food court, Darien and Hotaru continue acting all lovey dovey with each other. Hotaru grabs a big drink and then Darien places two straws into the drink, as they both drink out of the cup, smiling at each other.

"I always have a good time when I'm with you," said Darien to Hotaru, as he smiled.

"Me too," said Hotaru, as she placed her head onto Darien's chest. "I feel at peace when I'm with you."

Shawn, from the roof top, is still looking on as things progress in the arcade. "Look at him, so damn happy. It's like he doesn't need anything in the world," started to say Shawn to himself in anger, feeling a bit jealous. Shawn then decided to engulf himself in the light and then an instant, disappeared from the roof top.

Back in the food court, Darien looks down at Hotaru as she lifts her head up and stares Darien passionately in the eyes.

"Say, there's something I wanted to do yesterday that I wanted to do before, well, ya know," said Darien, looking deeply into the eyes of Hotaru. "Mind if I do it now?"

"Sure.." said Hotaru blushing as she began to close her eyes as Darien leaned in towards Hotaru, about to give her the kiss he so desperately wanted to give her for a while, when suddenly the door slams open. Darien and Hotaru opens their eyes and look over towards the entrance. There, standing in an all white ensemble, stood an all too familiar figure.

"Did ya miss me?" said Shawn, extending his arms outward, as if expecting someone to go up to him and hug him. "I feel the love in this room," said Shawn jokingly, as he chuckled.

"Every fucking time," mumbled Darien to himself, pissed off that Shawn just ruined Darien's chance to kiss Hotaru, again.

"Oh my bad, did I like just "totally" ruin a moment?" said Shawn, laughing at his own remark.

"Why don't you just leave the fuck alone?" shot Darien angrily at Shawn.

"Come on now, you know that isn't possible. We're brothers and brothers stick together right? I'm just here to help you make you realize the mistake you've made," explained Shawn to Darien.

"There is no mistake, Shawn. It's you who's being brain washed by what Nephrite is telling you. He doesn't have the answers, only YOU know the answer to what you're looking for," said Darien, as he got up from the table, looking at his brother.

"Don't get me started on this crap again," said Shawn, as he pretty much shrugged off what his brother just said.

"I know deep down you know I'm right," said Darien, grinning.

"I've had about enough of this," mumbled Shawn as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, that vile, wicked creature from the other night appeared behind Darien and Hotaru. Darien turns around and the Nouma grabs Darien and tosses him across the food court as Darien flies back first into the wall, causing him to fall to the ground with a hard impact.

"DARIEN!" shouted Hotaru, as she began to run towards Darien.

"I don't think so, missy," said Shawn as he began to walk towards Hotaru.

Suddenly, from out of the corner popped up the rest of the Sailor Senshi as they had transformed when the argument was going on. Sailor Mercury then suddenly shouts out, "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" as a wave of rushing water nails Shawn in the chest, sending him flying into a wall as this seemed all to familiar to him.

"I JUST HAD THIS FUCKING SHIRT DRY CLEANED!" yelled Shawn out in anger.

"I can see through your shirt!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"……….you guys are paying for my god damn dry cleaning bills," said Shawn, not too happy about getting soaked.

"I can help you with that," said Sailor Mars laughing as she suddenly shouted, "MARS FIRE SURROUND!" as circular discs of fire blazed through the air towards Shawn. Obviously, he did not want to get hit so Shawn engulfed himself in a white light and disappeared, nearly avoiding the attack.

Shawn then reappeared on another side of the arcade and looked over at the Sailor Senshi. "I appreciate your concern for my wet clothes, but I'm fine," said Shawn jokingly. "I mean they can't get anymore wet than they are now.."

Unknown to Shawn, Sailor Neptune was standing behind and then suddenly shouted, "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" as a great wave of water splashed all over Shawn, causing Shawn to lose balance and fall to the ground.

"…you got to be shitting me," said Shawn, looking down at his wet outfit. Shawn rose to his feet, as water dripped all over the place and looked up at the Sailor Senshi. "See, it was funny the first time. Then, the second time it was annoying. Now it's just pissing me the hell off!" yelled Shawn out in anger.

"Don't be a cry baby about," said Moon, mocking Shawn.

"That's it," remarked Shawn as put his hands together and closed his eyes. He start murmuring some words to himself as his lights began to glow brightly. After a few seconds, Shawn opened his eyes without warning and then looked at all the Sailor Senshi and shouted, "_The Bounds of Light…"_

The Sailor Senshi tried moving, but couldn't. Shawn looked on as they struggled, laughing at their failed attempts to move.

"I…can't move," said Neptune.

"Me neither," responded Jupiter.

"Of course you can't. You're trapped within my bounds of light, invisible stands of light that are surrounded around you making you incapable of moving a muscle," explained Shawn to the Sailor Senshi, who were now helpless. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have another matter to attend to."

Meanwhile, during this time, Hotaru had rushed to Darien's side, making sure that he was alright.

"DARIEN! Are you okay!?" shouted Hotaru.

"Ugh, that fucking hurt," responded Darien. Darien then looked up and saw that Nouma about to attack Hotaru. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" shouted Darien as he pushed Hotaru aside, as the creature drove its massive claws into Darien's shoulder, Darien letting out a scream of pain as the nouma dug it out as it turned to face Hotaru.

Shawn then makes his way over to where Hotaru is, and smirks at her. Shawn then looks down at his brother Darien and just shakes his head. "When will you learn brother," said Shawn with a sigh.

Darien, who is bleeding from the shoulder, looks up at his brother. "I swear, if you even lay a finger on her.." began to say Darien before Shawn interrupted him.

"Or you'll do what?" shot Shawn as he lifted a foot into the air and then brought it down, kicking his brother in the face, knocking him down the ground.

Darien held his face in pain, but somehow managed to get to his feet and looked at his brother. Darien held his arms out and began to say, "Fu…fu…ful….," unable to finish.

"P-P-PATHETIC," said Shawn, mocking Darien.

"mm…mmm…anaaa….ttt….in…..g….." struggled to say Darien.

"This is just sad. Let me do you a favor and put you out of your misery," said Shawn at which point his hands started to glow brightly as he brought his hands together as a huge force of energy began to fill the arcade. Shawn then smirked as he looked at Darien as he shouted, "FINAL LIGHT!" a great burst of blinding white light shot towards Darien as it caught him dead in the center of the chest, sending Darien flying into the wall with such impact that most of the wall started to crack. Darien slid down the wall until he laid on the ground, unconscious.

"DARIEN, NOOOO!" yelled out Hotaru, tears coming out of her eyes.

Shawn then walked over to Hotaru and grabbed her by the arm. "You're coming with me," said Shawn as he engulfed himself in a blinding white light as in an instant him and Hotaru were gone.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, four chapters in, and I still don't own Sailor Moon. It sucks, I know. :( Read and Review, most of all, Enjoy.

Chapter Five. The Wrath of Darkness and Uranus.

Sitting there on the balcony, Darien stared off into the night sky, tears dripping down the sides of his face. Those words repeated theirselves over and over in Darien's mind..

_"DARIEN, NOOO!" Yelled out Hotaru, tears coming down her face._

"You have taken this too personal Shawn." Darien said out loud, his tears drying up, his sadness changing into raw anger. "AHHHH!" Darien screamed out, throwing his arms foward, unleashing two balls of black energy into the sky, them both colliding, causing a massive explosion in the sky. Hearing the footsteps of someone coming up behind him, Darien spun around, extending his right arm, ready to attack.

"Calm down." Haruka said, backing up slightly.

"I failed her...I failed Hotaru." Darien said, filled with anger.

"No, you didn't. You were willing to risk your life for her. I respect you for that." Haruka said, Darien nodding slightly. "Now come on." She said.

"Where are we going?" Darien asked.

"We're going to get the other Senshi and rescue Hotaru." Haruka said, Darien sliding off of the balcony, stepping into the house.

"What're you two doing up so early?" Michiru said, her eyes half closed as she walked out of her room.

"We're going to save Hotaru." Haruka said, determined, Michiru opening her eyes fully almost instantly.

"Right." Michiru said, raising her arm into the air. "NEPTUNE STAR POWER!" She shouted.

"URANUS STAR POWER!" Haruka shouted, the two glowing breifly before transforming into their Sailor Senshi forms.

"Where to first?" Darien asked.

"We should go pick up the ditz first." Uranus said, as she, Neptune, and Darien walked out of the house. Getting into the car, they drove off into the night. After a while of driving, Neptune spoke.

"We don't blame you for Hotaru's kidnapping Darien." Neptune said. Darien, looking down into his hands, said nothing. The silence returned, as they pulled up in front of Usagi's house.

Usagi layed there in her bed, fast asleep, the black cat with the crescent moon on her forehead, laying next to Usagi. Standing in her room, Uranus, Neptune, and Darien leaned against various things in her room, waiting for Usagi to notice their presence. "..." Uranus shook her head, noticing Usagi's silence. "WAKE UP YOU CLUTZ!" Uranus shouted, Usagi sitting up quickly in her bed, noticing the three in her room.

"Come on, let me sleep." Usagi whined.

"No, we're going to find Hotaru." Darien said, Usagi getting out of her bed.

"Right, I guess." Usagi said, getting up out of her bed. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Usagi shouted, glowing breifly, before transforming into her Sailor Moon uniform.

"Darien, I have to talk to you if you have the time." Luna said, Darien walking over to her. "He will meet you three outside. This is between us for the time being." She said, the three senshi climbing out of Usagi's window.

"Yeah?" Darien asked.

"Me and Ami were running tests on the stone you dropped. We've found a way to harness it's power, turning it into a Star Wand much like the other Senshi use to transform. Would you like it?" Luna asked. Darien nodded. Luna walking over to a shelf, digging around under it, sliding it out. She picked it up in her mouth, carrying it over to Darien. Placing it in his hand, he looked down at it, the black handheld wand in his hand, a Pentagram at the top of it. He placed it into his pocket, smiling slightly.

"Thank you Luna." Darien said.

"You're welcome. To use it, raise it up into the air, and shout, Darkness Enshrouding. From there, you will be transformed into the Warrior of Darkness. Use this power well." Luna said, Darien nodding, climbing out of the window, joining the others.

"What was that about?" Uranus asked.

"You'll see." Darien said, getting into the back of the car as they drove off.

They made their rounds, gathering up the Sailor Senshi, picking up Mamoru as well, due to car space. As the two cars drove, across town, Nephrite was standing ontop of a building, Shawn behind him. "They're going to come looking for Hotaru." Shawn said.

"You think I don't know that?" Nephrite said, irratated. "Dispatch a few Noumas to delay them." Nephrite said, raising his crystal up, slashing the air with it, three vile looking creatures appearing, as Nephrite disapeared.

"Go now, attack the Senshi and Darien." Shawn said, the creatures running off.

The two cars halted quickly, pulling off to the side, as the Senshi, Mamoru, and Darien leapt out of the cars, staring down three Noumas similar to the one who has been attacking them.

"Wait." Mamoru said, spinning, as he was engulfed with light breifly, transforming into his Tuxedo Kamen uniform. "Ready." Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Well, I guess if everyone else is, I might as well too." Darien said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out the black wand, holding it up into the air, Ami smiling, the other senshi looking a bit confused. "DARKNESS ENSHROUDING!" Darien shouted out, the Pentagram at the top of the wand glowing, spinning around, as Darien was engulfed in darkness for a few seconds, the darkness fading, Darien standing there, a shirt much like the other Senshi's, but there was a black bow on the front of his, a black skirt wrapped around his waist, barely covering his lower half, a tiara on his forehead holding a black gem in the front of it. The other Senshi instantly bursted out into laughter, as Darien looked mad as hell. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" Darien yelled, looking at the uniform he was in.

"I guess we still have a few kinks to work out of it." Ami said, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Now you're one of us." Usagi said, laughing.

"Okay, fuck this." Darien said, reverting back to his regular clothes.

"If you're done crossdressing Darien, I'd like to see these Noumas kick your ass again." Shawn said, Darien looking up, seeing his brother standing ontop of a lightpost.

"Keep your ass up there, and I'll show you how to fight." Darien said, rushing to one of the Noumas, throwing his knee up into it's gut, forcing it to stagger back. Stepping to the side, Darien rushed another Nouma, engaging it in a one on one fight, allowing the Senshi to take care of the others. The Senshi rushed into the fight, engaging in combat with the Noumas.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Ami shouted, throwing her blast of water foward..

"NEPTUNE...DEEP...SUBMERGE!" Michiru shouted, throwing her glowing ball of water, both water attacks connecting with a Nouma, soaking it to the bone, sending it flying back into the wall behind it.

"Let me warm you up." Rei said. "MARS FIR..." Rei was cut off.

"Allow me." Makato said. "JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER!" She shouted, sending massive bolts of elecrticity at the Nouma, electrifying the beast.

"Not fair. Why did you cut me off!?" Rei asked.

"Because water conducts electricity, it just made sense." Makato said.

"Bah. I never get to do anything." Rei said, angry, at that time, the Nouma they had attacked, rushed at them, ready to attack.

"FULMINATING DARKNESS!" Darien shouted, sending his stream of black energy into the Nouma, destroying it. "Y'all need to watch out." He said, but as he was distracted by saving those Senshi, Darien was blindsided by a Nouma, it slashing its claws across his chest once again, sending him down to the ground. "AHHHH!" Darien yelled out in pain, his shirt shredded, blood dripping down his torso. As the Nouma leapt at Darien, he heard a surprising voice.

"URANUS WORLD...SHAKING!" Haruka shouted, the Nouma being hit directly with the glowing yellow ball of energy, the Nouma convulsing. Haruka walked over to Darien, reaching down, helping him up to his feet. "Are you okay?" She asked. Darien groaned a bit, cringing.

"I'm fine." Darien said, watching Mamoru and Usagi dealing with a Nouma.

Mamoru threw one of his roses foward, the bud smashing a Nouma in the face, distracting it. "FINISH IT SAILOR MOON!" Mamoru shouted.

"RIGHT! MOON...SPIRAL HEART...ATTACK!" Usagi shouted, spinning around in circles a few times, dropping to a knee, raising her wand into the air, a giant pink heart launching from it, nailing the second Nouma directly, destroying it.

"Woohoo, that's it." Usagi said, smiling, clapping.

"SAILOR MOON WATCH OUT!" Rei shouted as the final Nouma lunged at her. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Rei shouted, the flaming arrow launching foward, nailing the Nouma in the chest, bringing it to its knees, evaporating.

"Now it's your turn." Darien said, pointing up to Shawn, extending his arms out. "FULMINATING DARKNESS!" Darien shouted, slamming his arms together, the stream of energy launching at Shawn, he leaping up, evading it.

"Not this time." Mamoru said, throwing a rose up into the air, the bud of it smashing into the face of Shawn, disrupting his vision, causing him to drop to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Shawn yelled out, whiping the rose petals from his eyes.

"NOW YOU DIE!" Haruka yelled. "URANUS...WORLD SHAKING!" She shouted, quickly throwing her glowing ball of yellow energy at Shawn, it hitting him right in the chest, forcing him to convulse.

"Ah, god damn it." Shawn groaned, holding his chest. "That's my exit cue." Shawn said, opening a portal behind him.

"No the fuck you don't." Darien said, running foward, ducking down, tackling his brother, both men going into the portal. As they came out the other end, both men got up to their feet, Darien looking around in confusion. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!?" Darien shouted at Shawn.

"We are in Lord Nephrite's hideout." Shawn said.

"Good, now I'm going to be taking Hotaru." Darien said.

"If you want the girl, you'll have to...fight me. One on one, no powers." Shawn said, pulling his white shirt off, throwing it to the side.

_I'll tell you now, you can't win this._

_You're way to slow._

_I'll tell you now I'm gonna take this. _

_Did you come here to watch me, watch me burnnnnnn?_

Darien smirked, ripping the rest of his blood soaked, shredded shirt from his body. "Fine." Darien said, lunging at Shawn, as Shawn brought his knee up into his brother's stomach, Darien staggering back, fighting right back by sending a right hand into the jaw of Shawn's face, staggering him back._  
_

_I'll let it show that, _

_I'm not always hiding. _

_Come all the way down, _

_And watch me burnnnn._

_I won't let it show that, _

_I'm always flying. _

_So on the way down, _

_I'll watch you burnnnnn._

Shawn rushing foward after the right hand, sending a right hand of his own into the jaw of Darien, dropping him to a knee. As Shawn went to kick Darien, he caught the leg of Shawn, sweeping his standing leg from under him with his leg. Hitting the ground, Shawn grunted out, Darien mounting him instantly, throwing right hands into his face. Shawn throwing his arms up, guarding himself from some of the shots, grabbed Darien by the sides, rolling him over, raining down rights and lefts into Darien's face.

_So let me know just how to take this._

_You're way to cooolllldddd._

_Now show me how before it breaks me._

_Did you come here to watch me, watch me burnnnnnn?_

Lifting his leg up, Darien flung his brother off of him, both brothers slowly getting up to their feet, their bottom lips starting to swell, both spitting out a wad of blood to the side. Instantly, they rushed right back into eachother, Darien driving his shoulder into Shawn's sternum, lifting him up slightly, running back, driving himself and Shawn through a wall, landing on a cold metal floor.

_I'll let it show that, _

_I'm not always hiding. _

_Come all the way down, _

_And watch me burnnnn._

_I won't let it show that, _

_I'm always flying. _

_So on the way down, _

_I'll watch you burnnnnn._

_Nooooooooooo, ohhhhhhhhhhhh._

Both getting back up, they began trading rights and lefts to eachother, neither man getting the better advantage. Shawn took Darien off guard, jabbing his thumb into his right eye. "AHH!" Darien shouted, his vision blurred. He felt the grip of Shawn on his head, his forehead being slammed into a cold metal wall. Staggering back, Darien looked up, blood trickling down his forehead now. As Shawn ran at him, Darien dropped down, allowing Shawn to face plant into a wall behind him.

_I'll let it show that, _

_I'm not always hiding. _

_Come all the way down, _

_And watch me burnnnn._

_I won't let it show that, _

_I'm always flying. _

_So on the way down, _

_I'll watch you burn._

Mounting Shawn, Darien drew his arm back, prepared to deliver the final punch, stopping, Darien got up to his feet, jerking Shawn up with him. "I win." Darien said, Shawn giving Darien a dirty look. "Now where is she?" He asked.

"Come on. He is keeping her in a room up ahead." Shawn said, both bloodied up brothers walking through the hallway. As they approached the door, Shawn pushed it open, his eyes widening greatly as he saw Minako Aino chained up right next to Hotaru. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Shawn yelled out, running up to her.

"Still high on your 'Lord Nephrite' ?" Darien asked.

"He must have plans, he wouldn't hurt her." Shawn said, pressing a button next to Hotaru, both sets of shackles coming loose, Hotaru and Minako dropping to the cold floor.

Walking up to the fallen Hotaru, Darien leaned down, picking her up, placing her on his right shoulder, Shawn doing the same with Minako. Shawn waved his right arm a bit, the same portal as earlier opening up. As Shawn went to put Minako on Darien's shoulder, Darien stopped him.

"In my right pocket, there's something. It's yours. I was gonna use it myself, but take it." Darien said, Shawn reaching into Darien's right pocket. "WOHA NOT THAT POCKET!" Darien shouted, Shawn ripping his hand out of Darien's pocket. "Ahaha, I'm just kidding." Darien said, laughing slightly, Shawn chuckling a bit too.

"You'll never change." Shawn said.

"But you will, I swear to it." Darien said with a wink, as Shawn reached into Darien's pocket, pulling out something wrapped in white paper. "Enjoy." Darien said, getting Minako onto his shoulder, walking into the portal, it closing.

Shawn unwrapped the white paper, looking down as he saw a Churro in his hand. A smile grew on his face, as he walked away.

Stepping out of the portal, the Senshi gasped as they saw Darien standing there, parts of his face, his right eye, his lower lip both swollen, and Hotaru and Minako on each of his shoulders. They rushed in, assisting them down. As the Inner Senshi got into Mamoru's car, they drove off into the night. Darien, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru getting into Haruka's car, they drove back to Haruka and Michiru's house.

As day broke, Hotaru layed on her bed, covered up by a black sheet. Rolling onto her back, Hotaru opened her eyes slowly, rolling back onto her side, seeing Darien sitting there in a chair. Instantly, she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him, Darien smiling. "You...you saved me." Hotaru said, tears coming down her face slightly.

"Of course I did. I'd do anything for you Hotaru." Darien said, tears starting to well up in his eyes. Darien and Hotaru's eyes met, they looking into eachothers eyes. "I..I love you Hotaru." Darien said.

"I love you too Darien." Hotaru said, their heads inching closer and closer, as their lips touched, them kissing eachother gently.

A/N: The song is Three Days Grace's Burn. Which of course, I don't own or have any rights to.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Author's Note: Wobble, wobble, drop it like it's hot. Now that I've got your attention, Chapter 6 coming up and yup, we still don't own Sailor Moon in anyway. And the song you'll see in this chapter is "I Can Get Used to This" by Everlife. Now read on and enjoy!

Chapter 6: Nephrite vs. Shawn!?!? A Battle for Control

It's a starry night outside, as back over in Usagi's house, Minako is resting on Usagi's bed with a blanket covering her. She begins to open her eyes and sits up on the bed.

"You okay?" asked Usagi worried.

"Yeah…I'm fine, thanks," replied Minako, holding her head.

"When did you get kidnapped Minako? I thought you were playing volleyball in the gym," said Ami.

"I was, but then I turned around and I swore I saw Shawn and he cried out to me _'HELP ME!' _but then I was suddenly transported into a portal where some noumas chained me to a wall," said Minako.

"Damn that Shawn!" yelled out Rei in anger.

"No, I know it wasn't him, he wouldn't do that to me," said Minako, putting her head down.

"How do you figure?" asked Makoto.

"I…I just know," replied Minako.

Suddenly, Minako freezes and an image of Shawn falling off a tall building flashes through her mind as a chill goes down her spine. Usagi sees Minako not moving and walks over to her and starts to shake her.

"Minako! Are you okay!?" shouted Usagi, still shaking Minako as she soon snaps out of it.

"We have to save him!" yelled Minako.

"Save who?" asked Rei.

"Shawn…he's in trouble…we need to help him!" shouted Minako.

"Uh, like, why should we save him?" asked Usagi confused.

"He's not a bad person Usagi. Trust me…" said Minako, looking up at Usagi with puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, well, I guess we have no choice. Sailor Senshi to the rescue!" shouted Usagi.

"Thank you," said Minako as she got up from the bed.

"Alright, let's go!" shouted Usagi as she began to run towards the door when suddenly she tripped on a stack of her own comic books and landed face first on the floor. The other Senshi begin to laugh as Usagi got to her knees, holding her nose in pain. "Owwie, that really hurt," said Usagi with a frown on her face.

"All hail the Clutz Queen," said Rei, still laughing.

"Meanie head," responded Usagi as she got to her feet, with teary eyes still holding her nose.

"No time to waste guys!" shouted Minako as she rushed out the door, as the other Senshi followed.

Meanwhile, in Nephrite's secret hideout in the Negaverse, Shawn was walking around in his quarters. He looked down at the Churro his brother had given him and smirked once more, and lifted it up to his mouth, about to take a bite of it when suddenly a burst of dark energy came out of nowhere and blasted it out of his hand, as it fell the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" shouted Shawn in disbelief. "I fucking love churros, who the fuck did that?"

"It was me," said an all to familiar voice, as the air in front of Shawn ripped and a portal appeared as through it stepped none other than Nephrite himself.

"Listen, I know you're the boss man 'round here, but in all seriousness….DON'T FUCKING TOUCH MY CHURRO!" shouted Shawn in apparent anger.

Nephrite began laughing and walked over to where the churro fell and simply stepped on it, adding insult to injury. "These things taste like shit anyway," said Nephrite, laughing evilly once more.

"……son of a bitch," said Shawn, trying to contain his anger.

"I see that the two girls are no longer under our control. Why is that?" asked Nephrite with an evil look on his face.

"Because I let them go," replied Shawn.

"Why did you go and do something like that?" asked Nephrite.

"Because I lost, and a deal's a deal," said Shawn, looking Nephrite in the eyes.

"Hm, pride and honor. Other pathetic human characteristics. Such disgusting traits you people have," said Nephrite, shaking his head.

"Enough with the third degree, it's my turn to ask the questions around here. Why was Minako chained up there in the first placed," asked Shawn with a not to happy look on his face.

"Why? Isn't it obvious? She was getting in your way. I told you already, love is an emotion that brings even the strongest of men to their knees, begging for mercy. I simply wanted you to avoid that," said Nephrite with a big grin on his face.

"I don't need you to tell me what's good and not good for me!" yelled Shawn out in anger.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" said Nephrite as he burst out into a demonic laughter.

"Shove this up your ass and smoke it," shot Shawn as he clasped his hands together as a glowing white ball of light began to appear in his hands. Shawn then looked up at Nephrite and shouted, _"FINAL LIGHT!"_ as he sent the glowing white ball of light spiraling towards Nephrite, but Nephrite quickly took his dark crystal out of his pocket and slashed the air, which opened up a portal as the attack went right through the portal.

"Looks like you missed," joked Nephrite as he leaped into the portal. Shawn, obviously infuriated, leaps into the air and jumps through the portal as well, pursuing Nephrite. As Shawn finally leaped out of the portal, he landed on top of a tall building in the Tokyo area, about one hundred stories or more. Shawn looked around for Nephrite, but couldn't find him. Suddenly out of nowhere, Nephrite appeared behind Shawn and kicked him in the back, sending Shawn flying off the edge of the building! Luckily, Shawn managed, at the last second, to reach out and grab the edge with his left hand.

Nephrite calmly walked to the edge of the building and looked down at Shawn as he grasped the edge with his left hand, holding on for dear life. Nephrite couldn't help but to laugh at his misfortune. Nephrite then kneeled down and looked Shawn in the face and said, "I can see that you won't listen to reason so how about a little bet?"

"A bet?" said Shawn confused, as he was still struggling to hold on for dear life.

"Yes a bet," replied Nephrite. "We battle right here, right now. If I win, then you'll do whatever I say, no objections. You'll be my own personal minion."

"And if I win?" asked Shawn.

"I'll leave you and your brother alone forever, of course. Do we have a deal?" said Nephrite extending his hand to Shawn who was still hanging on by one hand.

"And what about Minako?" asked Shawn.

"Oh, I won't ever bother her again. Now, do we have a deal or not?" asked Nephrite once more, his hand still extended.

Shawn swings his right arm upwards and manages to grab Nephrite's hand. Shawn looks up at him and smirks and tells him, "Deal!" at which point Shawn then pulled Nephrite off the edge of the building, as Nephrite began to spiral down to the street below. Shawn grabbed onto the edge of the building with both hands, and pulled himself onto the roof top once more.

Shawn stood up and then looked down, searching for Nephrite but didn't seen him anywhere. Suddenly, right in front of him, Nephrite appeared as he cocked his arm back and swung towards Shawn but Shawn quickly blocked his punch and stumbled back. Nephrite simply landed on the edge and started to laugh.

"You thought it would be that easy?" said Nephrite with an evil grin on his face.

"For a second….yeah I did," responded Shawn, looking up at Nephrite smirking.

"It's time to show you the power of the dark crystal I'm afraid," said Nephrite cockily as he pulled out his dark crystal which began to glow. "Come forth warriors of the Negaverse!" shouted Nephrite as suddenly the air in front of him ripped and through it appeared twenty noumas, vile creatures that fight in the name of Negaverse. The numerous noumas then surrounded Shawn.

Shawn couldn't help but laugh a bit as he said, "So, I guess the real fun begins."

Meanwhile, over at Haruka and Michiru's apartment, Darien and Hotaru are standing on the balcony, looking into the sky. Darien has his arm wrapped around Hotaru as she gently rests her head on his shoulder. Darien then looks down and sees some familiar faces below. He sees the Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus as they are running down the street.

"Where's the other two?" shouted Darien.

Sailor Jupiter looked up at Darien and simply behind her. Darien turned his head to see Sailor Mars, struggling to get down the street as on her shoulder she none other than Sailor Moon.

"…………" Darien was at a lost of words.

"Ugh, I'm tired of caring you Moon!" said Mars in frustration and tossed her off her shoulder.

"But, but, my feet hurt from all that running," said Moon a bit teary eyed.

"Is she REALLY the leader of the Sailor Senshi?" asked Darien as he began to laugh.

"I ask myself the same thing myself," said Mars.

"You guys are meanie heads!" yelled out Moon.

"Why are you guys in such a rush anyways?" asked Hotaru who lifted her head up from Darien's chest.

"Shawn is in trouble and we have to save him!" replied Venus.

"He's in trouble? How do you figure?" asked Darien.

"I just feel it.." replied Venus.

"Why should he be saved anyways," said Haruka as she and Michiru suddenly walked onto the balcony.

"Because he's not a bad person, I just know it…" replied Venus.

"I'm hafta go with Venus on this one. I, too, believe that he is a good person," said Darien, voicing his opinion.

"Hmmm," is all Haruka said as she was analyzing the situation.

Suddenly, Darien felt a sharp pain in his chest and fell to his knees. Darien held his chest in pain as visions of Shawn fighting off nouma while Nephrite was watching appeared to him. Hotaru kneeled down and started to shake Darien and asked, "Are you okay?"

Darien then snapped out of it and stood to his feet with the help of Hotaru and said, "Shit, he really is in trouble. He's fighting Nephrite and his goons as we speak!"

"Wait, whaaaaaaa? Nephrite?" said Moon confused.

"Duh, Moon, he's like the mastermind behind all this," said Mars.

"Oh……I didn't know that," said Moon with a half laugh. The rest of the Senshi just slapped her foreheads in shame.

"Rigghtttttttttttttttttttt………anyways shall we go see what we can do to help him out?" asked Darien.

"Yes, lets hurry!" shrieked Venus as she began to run down the streets once more as the others followed.

"Hm, guess we'll help too…I guess," said Haruka.

"Thanks," said Darien gratefully as they began to head towards out the door and after the other Senshi.

Back on top of the 100 story building, Nephrite stands on the edge laughing demonically as the noumas have Shawn pinned against a wall.

"Looks like you're trapped," said Nephrite grinning.

"Looks can be deceiving," said Shawn also grinning. Suddenly, Shawn leaped forward and took one of the nouma down with a kick to its face, sending it flying into two others taking them down as well. The noumas then leaped into the air and jumped on Shawn as the others did the same, creating a dog pile on top of him.

"Hahaha, and you tried so hard too," remarked Nephrite laughing loudly.

But then to Nephrite's surprise, suddenly a blast of white light blinded him for a minute as it shot straight towards the air and he saw his noumas sprung into the air in all directions, falling all over the place. Nephrite then saw Shawn getting to his feet, glowing a majestic white. Shawn looked Nephrite dead in the eyes and smiled while taunting him by saying, "Is that all ya got?"

"Don't mock me boy!" yelled Nephrite in anger as he slashed the air with his dark crystal and a new batch of noumas appeared. "GET HIM!" commanded Nephrite.

Two of the noumas lunged at Shawn. He simply grabbed both of the noumas by the arms and then with force slammed them face first onto the concrete. Two other noumas came from behind Shawn. He quickly turned around and kicked one of them straight in the jaw sending it flying into a wall while grabbing the other one by the arm and then tossing it over the edge of the building and sent it free falling to its doom. Shawn then turned back to face Nephrite and then pointed his finger right at him, "Come on, is this really the best you can do!?"

"Such arrogance shall not be tolerated!" yelled out Nephrite infuriated.

"Sending in noumas to do your dirty work…pathetic," said Shawn. "So no more distractions, you're my opponent Nephrite!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAH!" blurted out Nephrite, as all he could do was laugh at Shawn's remark.

Shawn, not too happy about Nephrite's reaction, lunged forward and attempted to punch Nephrite but instead Nephrite blocked his punch with his bare hand and then sent a vicious knee into the gut of Shawn, doubling him over. Nephrite began to laugh some more and then cocked his arm back and then swung it forward into the gut of Shawn and sent him flying into the air before he finally landed hard on the pavement of the rooftop.

"What were you saying before?" asked Nephrite grinning.

"Errrrr," mumbled Shawn as he pulled himself to his feet.

"It was foolish of you to think you could defeat me," remarked Nephrite as he smirked and then he realized that Shawn was no longer in front of him. Nephrite searched him but to no avail. Then from behind him, Shawn suddenly appeared and kicked Nephrite in the side of the head, sending him falling face first onto the concrete. Shawn looked down at Nephrite and said with a chuckle, "I think you're underestimating me."

Nephrite got to his feet and looked at Shawn with a serious look on his face and said coldly, "No more games." Nephrite's dark crystal started to glow again and then Nephrite floated into the air as the dark crystal started generating dark lightning bolts at its tip. Nephrite then looked down and shouted, "_DARK LIGHTNING!" _as numerous bolts of black lightning spiraled down towards Shawn. Shawn quickly leaped to his right, avoiding them as the attack blew up one of the edges of the rooftop, sending debris and rubble of concrete falling down to the street below.

At around this point, the Sailor Senshi and Darien had just arrived at the scene. Sailor Saturn looked up at the rooftop and saw an explosion.

"Guys, I think they're fighting up there," said Saturn pointing towards the roof. Unknown to her though was the fact that a piece of debris was falling down towards her.

"HOTARU LOOK OUT!" yelled out Darien as he leaped forward and pushed Hotaru out of the way, barely getting her out of the way as the piece of debris fell where she was previously standing, causing the ground to shake.

"Thanks," said Saturn, blushing while also dusting herself off.

"It's become a regular thing. Saving you ya know," said Darien smirking.

"Shouldn't we be heading for the roof then?" asked Mercury.

"Yeah, let's hurry!" shouted Venus as the rest followed her as she ran towards the entrance.

Back on the roof, Shawn had just nearly avoided Nephrites attack. Nephrite however would not give in and continued blasting dark lightning Shawn's way as Shawn kept running away from them, barely dodging them. Nephrite then simply vanished as Shawn began to get a bad feeling. Nephrite then reappeared behind Shawn and then blasted him in the back with the dark lightning, sending Shawn scarping against the concrete of the roof, and stopped just at the edge of the building. Shawn laid there all banged up and bleeding from some of his scrapes.

From the air, Nephrite looked down at Shawn and laughed at his pain and said, "Looks like I win."

Shawn struggled to his feet and was breathing heavily. He looked up at Nephrite and lifted his finger and pointed right at Nephrite and shouted, "It's not over yet!"

"Oh really? I guess I'll have to end this now!" proclaimed Nephrite as he raised his dark crystal into the air as it began to glow once more. Shawn, on the other hand, was barely able to stand on his feet. Nephrite then laughed and was about to launch his attack when suddenly out of the blue he heard a female voice say, _"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"._ The glowing chain of hearts linked together blasted Nephrite in the hand, causing him to drop his dark crystal.

"What the hell!?" shouted Nephrite mind boggled.

Shawn, knowing this attack all to well, turned to his left to see there standing none other than Minako aka Sailor Venus with the rest of the Sailor Senshi and his brother Darien. Shawn looked over at Venus as she also looked back at him.

"Minako…" said Shawn softly.

"Shawn…" said Venus, almost crying.

"Aw, how cute. Saved by your girlfriend. How touching," said Nephrite mocking Shawn.

Shawn looked over at Nephrite with a serious look on his face and then clasped his hands together and start mumbling something to himself as a glowing white ball of light started to emerge from his hands, and expanding each minute. Shawn then shouted, "_FINAL LIGHT!"_ and blasted it at Nephrite, hitting its mark as it hit Nephrite in the chest and sent him falling down to the roof with a hard impact. Nephrite laid on the floor, not moving after that attack.

Venus then ran towards Shawn and leaped into his arms as he embraced her. Shawn started getting a bit teary eyed himself as he continued to hold Minako in his arms.

_A dozen roses arrive  
What a perfect surprise  
You greet me with a kiss  
I could get used to this_

You think I look the best   
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this 

Venus, who is obviously Minako, then looks up at Shawn gazing into his eyes passionately as he does the same.

_Because you know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you_

'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this 

Minako then closes her eyes as Shawn places his hand on her cheek as he closes his eyes as well and then he leans in and kisses her gently on the lips.

_I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this_

You love the songs I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
I could get used to this 

Minako and Shawn continue their long passionate kiss as Shawn wraps his arms around the waist of Minako and pulls her closer to him.

_Because you listen to me when I'm depressed  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less_

'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand   
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss   
And I could get used to this 

They finally stop kissing and Shawn burst out in tears and just holds Minako in his arms for a while as she also starts crying with him.

_I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this_

If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it 

Minako then lifts her head up again and looks at Shawn as he says, "Minako…….I love you."

_You wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand   
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this _

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this 

"I love you too Shawn," replied Minako as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him again.

_'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this_

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this………

Over on the other side of the roof, Usagi was crying up a storm as she said, "It's….so……..romantic."

"Everything seems to have worked out," said Darien.

"I love happy endings," said Saturn.

But someone still had other ideas. Nephrite slowly began to pull himself up from the ground, beat up and bleeding from the side of his head. He looked over at the group and said, "Who said this was the end?"

"What are you gonna do Nephrite? You can barely stand as it is," said Shawn, holding Minako in his arms while glaring over at Nephrite.

"Oh plenty my boy!" shouted Nephrite as grabbed down and picked up the dark crystal that Sailor Venus had knocked out of his hand earlier and slashed at the air as a portal opened as through it numerous noumas began to appear.

Darien then teleported next to his brother's side and said, "How about we show 'em the power of the Brothers of Light and Darkness?"

Shawn looked over at Darien, nodded, and said, "I couldn't agree with you more."

"GO GET THEM MY MINIONS!" shouted Nephrite as the hundreds of noumas began to rush towards the group.

The noumas kept rushing towards the group as Shawn simply held out his hand and said, "_Holy Barrier"_ as an barrier of light before them, sending the noumas flying into the air as they could not penetrate it.

"I've given you defense, now provide the offense," said Shawn smirking as he signaled over to Darien to do his thing.

"Alright my turn," said Darien smirking as he raised his right hand and pointed it towards the noumas and yelled out, _"Nightmare chains!" _as his right arm was enshrouded in a dark cloud as black chains sprung out and started wrapping the noumas. So tightly were the chains wrapped around them that they were crushed and disintegrated into ashes.

"Heh, good job bro," said Shawn giving Darien a thumbs up.

"Thanks bro," replied Darien as he saw a nouma approach Shawn from behind. "LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

Shawn turned around and saw the nouma about to slash him across the chest when suddenly he heard, _"CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" _as a beam of energy slashed the nouma in two. Shawn looked over and saw Sailor Venus stand there.

"Thanks," said Shawn smiling.

"Anytime," replied Venus smiling.

But hundreds of more nouma kept coming out of the portal that Nephrite had opened, and Shawn was barely able to hold the barrier blocking them from attacking them head on.

"There's just too many of them!" yelled out Saturn.

"I know. Fuck, what are we gonna do?" said Darien in frustration.

"Guys listen carefully. I can't keep this barrier going much longer. So Darien, teleport yourself and the Senshi out of here while I take care of this problem," said Shawn as he was struggling to keep the barrier.

"No Shawn! I won't lose you!" shouted Venus.

"I'll never leave you Minako. Trust me" said Shawn smiling at Venus.

Venus nodded and started to walk towards the rest of the group, as did Darien but Shawn grabbed Darien by the shoulder and stopped him and whispered in his ear, "If something bad happens, take care of her."

"Don't worry. I will," said Darien as patted his brother on the shoulder and walked over to the Senshi. Minako looked back at Shawn with tears in her eyes as Darien commanded the group to hold hands and in an instant they disappeared.

"Foolish boy. Sending the rest of them off knowing you can't win this," yelled out Nephrite in confusion.

"It ain't over till it's over," responded Shawn as at the point the barrier broke and the nouma rushed towards Shawn and then surrounded him. Shawn simply smiled and then clasped his hands together as he began to glow brightly as a white ball of light appeared on his hands as he yelled out, _"FINAL LIGHT!", _blasting all noumas within sight, disintegrating them into nothingness.

Shawn turned his head over to look at Nephrite but he was no longer there. Suddenly, behind Nephrite appeared Nephrite with a needle in his hand and he instantly injected it into the neck of Shawn. Shawn elbowed Nephrite in the gut as he went stumbling off of him as Shawn pulled the needle out of his neck.

"What…the…hell?" mumbled Shawn as he began to get woozy and started to hold his head.

"Ha…ha…AHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Nephrite evilly. "I just injected you with a very powerful paralysis vile. You're going to be unable to move and then pass out."

"You…son…of…a…bi….." starting saying Shawn before falling to his knees and then closing his eyes before finally falling forward and losing conciousness.

Nephrite grinned and start walking towards Shawn then kneeled down and picked him up and placed him over his shoulder. "I have big plans for you," said Nephrite as he began to laugh demonically as he slashed the air with his dark crystal and stepped through the portal with the unconscious Shawn on his shoulder.

To Be Continued……


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey guess what? I still don't own Sailor Moon or have any connections to it. Oh well, read, review, and enjoy.

Chapter Seven: Seperation!?

The Senshi, Darien, and Mamoru came up from the shadows half way across town, as they were infront of Mamoru's house. They walked into the house, as they stood at different places.

"When are we going back for Shawn? Minako asked, Darien looking down.

"We...Damn it. We're not." Darien choked out, his voice cracking slightly.

"WHAT!? WHY NOT!?" Minako said, getting up to Darien.

"IT'S TOO LATE TO GO BACK! NEPHRITE PROBABLY ALREADY HAS HIM BACK UNDER HIS CONTROL!" Darien yelled into the face of Minako.

"The...then we need to go get him." Minako said.

"And how do you purpose we do that?" Darien asked.

"Rush in head first obviously." Usagi said.

"...Yeah, real fucking smart." Haruka said.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas that're better." Usagi said.

"Well, you're the supposed leader, isn't it your place to think up plans?" Haruka said.

"Yeah, but..." Usagi started to say.

"But what?" Haruka said, stepping foward, Usagi staying silent. "BUT WHAT!?" Haruka yelled.

"STOP IT! STOP YELLING AT ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, YOU'RE RIGHT, I'M A HORRIBLE LEADER!" Usagi shouted back, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Haruka, that's enough." Rei said.

"Please, you talk about how ditzy she is more than any of us do." Haruka said.

"Yeah, but you're saying it to be mean, I say it to motivate her." Rei said.

"Bullshit." Darien said, shaking his head.

"And who are you to even talk? Weren't you just trying to kick our asses last week?" Makoto said, stepping up into the face of Darien.

"Back down little girl." Darien said, clearly not in the mood.

"And if I don't?" Makoto asked. Darien simply shook his head, closing his eyes, opening them back up as they were overtaken by a pitch blackness.

"When the lights go out, you've entered my world...my reality...my realm...Where I am god. Do you want me to prove it to you in front of your friends?" Darien said, looking Makoto dead in the eyes, sending a cold chill down her spine. She shook her head slowly, stepping back.

"Alright everyone, that's quite enough." Luna said.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be a team, not at eachother's throats." Artemis said.

"I agree with them." Ami said. "We need to be devising a plan on how to defeat Nephrite and his minions." Ami said.

"And save Shawn." Darien said.

"I'm not sure that would be the best plan of action right now." Ami said.

"WELL, YOUR PLAN FUCKING SUCKS!" Darien shouted.

"You can't talk to her like that." Usagi said.

"And why can't he?" Haruka asked.

"Because it's not nice. And mean." Usagi said.

"To hell with this." Haruka said, walking towards the door, Darien, Hotaru, Setsuna, and Michiru following. "We don't need a ditz as a leader. We'll do fine on our own." Haruka said.

"GOOD, I HOPE YOU DO!" Usagi screamed. "I MEAN, I HOPE YOU DON'T!" Usagi screamed again. Rei lowering her head, shaking it.

"Let them go. They were never as good as us anyway." Makoto said, the Outer Senshi and Darien stopping dead in their tracks.

"Excuse you?" Haruka asked, turning around. Her, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Darien walking back into the house.

"What were you saying about y'all being better than us?" Haruka asked, getting into the face of Makoto, Ami rushing in to break them up.

"You heard me, I said you four were never as good as us." Makoto said.

"Come on guys, that's enough." Ami said, trying to get in between them.

"Get out of the way." Haruka said, knocking Ami down, Ami falling onto her ass, Usagi and the rest of the inner senshi gasping.

"Take it outside, all of you." Mamoru said, pointing to the door. "I will not have my house destroyed again." He said, everyone going outside.

All hell broke loose right then and there. Makoto got up into the face of Haruka, both girls yelling into eachother's faces. Ami and Michiru walked over, trying to seperating the two, as Darien stepped in between, Makoto grabbing him by the shoulder, spinning him around, slapping him across the face.

"..." Darien looked foward at Makoto, his eyes widening. Lifting his arm up, Darien placed the palm of his hand into the face of Makoto, his hand glowing black. Suddenly, Hotaru grabbed Darien by that arm, pulling him off to the side.

"It's not worth it." Hotaru said softly, Darien nodding. Haruka then dove foward, driving her balled right fist into the mouth of Makoto, knocking her down onto the floor.

_And Im a black rainbow  
And Im an ape of god  
I got a face thats made for violence upon  
Im a teen distortion  
Survived abortion  
A rebel from the waist down._

"Alright, that's it!" Makoto shouted, as she got up. "JUPITER STAR POWER!" She yelled out, raising her star wand into the air, light engulfing her as she was turned into her senshi uniform. Haruka smirked, raising hers up into the air, not saying a word, as she was engulfed with light, transforming into her Senshi uniform. The rest of the Senshi, Inner and Outer followed suit, transforming.

_I wanna thank you mom  
I wanna thank you dad  
For bringing this fucking world  
To a bitter end  
I never really hated a one true god  
But the God of the people I hated_

"JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER!" "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Jupiter and Uranus shouted, their attacks nailing eachother, knocking both girls back. Them going right back to it, not missing a single beat.

_We're disposable teens  
We're disposable teens  
We're disposable teens  
We're disposable  
We're disposable teens  
We're disposable teens  
We're disposable teens  
We're disposable_

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Mercury and Neptune shouted, their attacks colliding, sending backfire into both of the attackers, knocking them back, laying on the ground in pain.

_You said you wanted evolution  
The ape was a great big hit  
You say you want a revolution, man  
I say that youre full of shit_

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" "CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" Pluto and Venus shouted, their attacks connecting in the middle, sending shockwaves of energy fulminating backwards, knocking them both to the ground.

_The more that you fear us  
The bigger we get  
The more that you fear us  
The bigger we get  
And dont be surprised, dont be surprised  
Dont be surprised when we destroy all of it_

"FULMINATING DARKNESS!" "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Darien and Mars shouted, launcing their attacks at eachother, the attacks destroying eachother, sending both stumbling to the ground in a heap.

_We're disposable teens  
We're disposable teens  
We're disposable teens  
We're disposable  
We're disposable teens  
We're disposable teens  
We're disposable teens  
We're disposable._

"MOON...SPIRAL...HEART...ATTACK!" "DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!" Moon and Saturn shouted, their attacks destroying eachother in the middle, knocking their bodys down to the ground with their friends. All of the Senshi, Inner and Outer, including Darien, layed on the ground, hurting.

"Ah, damn." Darien said, slowly getting back up to his feet, staggering around. Looking over to the side, he saw Hotaru laying on the ground. Darien ran over to Hotaru, dropping down, checking on her. "Are you alright?" Darien asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hotaru said, smiling. Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru standing up as well.

"Looks like we showed them who's better." Haruka said, looking down at the fallen Inner Senshi.

"Let's get out of here." Michiru said, the Outers walking towards Haruka's car.

"WAIT!" Usagi shouted. "Why are we doing this? We're all fighting for the same goal." She said.

"Maybe so. But we all have different routes of getting to that goal. And that's what seperates us." Darien said, climbing into the back of the car, as they drove off into the darkness. Haruka looked up at the sky as Michiru nodded to her, Haruka making the top of the car extend, covering the top.

"Rain?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah, soon." Michiru said.

"Where do you want us to drop you off at Darien?" Haruka asked.

"It's..uh. Right down the street there." Darien said, pointing, Haruka nodding. Sitting back in his seat, Darien smirked as Hotaru rested against him, her head resting on his shoulder. As they pulled up in front of the house, Darien leaned his head to the side, gently pressing his lips against Hotaru's forehead. "Love you." Darien whispered to her.

"Love you too." Hotaru whispered back, Darien climbing out of the car, as the rain had began to pour.

"Goodnight." Darien said., they all said Goodnight back, as Darien ran up the walkway, unlocking the front door of his house, walking in. Instantly he saw his father sitting in a chair, a can of beer in his hand.

"You're late." He said.

"Uhm, you never said anything about a curfew." Darien said.

"I didn't think I needed to." He said. "Your brother made it home on time." He said, Shawn stepping into the scene a glazed over look in his eyes.

"Shawn!" Darien said.

"Now where have you been boy?" He asked.

"I was out with my friends." Darien said, Shawn not saying a word. The father got up, stepping up to Darien, staggering a bit.

"Don't...LIE TO ME!" He said, drawing his arm back, backhanding Darien in the mouth, dropping him to a knee, he pulled his foot back, kicking Darien in the stomach, knocking him down onto the floor, Darien gasping for air. As he got up to his hands and knees, his father drew his leg back, kicking him in the side, knocking him back down. "Get out of my house." He said.

"Bu...but. I don't have anywhere to go." Darien said, fighting back tears.

"That's not our problem." Shawn said coldly.

"Leave. Before I throw you out." He said. Darien getting up, walking out of the house, the rain hitting him all over. Shivering, Darien began to walk in the rain aimlessly. After a few minutes, Darien stopped in front of a door. Going to knock, Darien lost consciousness, collapsing to the floor, the door opening. Stepping out of the room from behind the door was...Haruka.

"MICHIRU, SETSUNA, COME HELP!" Haruka yelled, the two running to the hall, seeing Darien out cold and soaking wet on the floor, as they helped him up, carrying him into the house, sitting him on the couch. "What the hell happened to him!?" Haruka asked.

Hotaru walked out of her room, a concerned look on her face. "What's going on?" Hotaru asked, seeing Darien sitting on the couch, out of it. She ran foward, wrapping her arms around him, shaking him slightly. "DARIEN, What's wrong!?" Hotaru asked, looking at him.

"He's exhausted Hotaru, let him rest." Setsuna said, Hotaru running her finger along a devloping bruise on the side of his face.

"Who did this?" Hotaru asked.

"My dad." Darien said softly, not opening his eyes, tears slowly dripping down his face.

"He hit you!?" Haruka asked, enraged.

"Yeah, apparently I missed curfew." Darien said, nodding.

"You don't need that kind of treatment." Michiru said, shaking her head.

"Can he stay here?" Hotaru asked.

"If it's okay with Haruka, I don't mind." Setsuna said, Michiru nodding.

"He can stay." Haruka said. "Is the couch okay?" She asked, Darien nodding, Hotaru getting up, helping Darien lay back.

"Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning." Hotaru said, leaning into Darien, he pressing his lips against hers. "I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." Darien whispered back.

"Goodnight." Hotaru said, smiling.

"Goodnight." Darien said, watching Hotaru walk back to her room, Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka doing the same. Closing his eyes, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

It seemed like no time at all, the sun was breaking through the curtains, stirring Darien from his restless sleep. Closing his eyes tightly, he suddenly felt himself being shook. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked up, seeing the smiling face of Hotaru.

"Good morning." Hotaru said, smiling.

"Mornin." Darien said softly. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Twenty minutes 'till we have to leave for school." Hotaru said, Darien sitting up rather quickly, stumbling off of the couch. "I gotta run home and grab some clothes and god I'm gonna be late."

"Haruka went and got your stuff this morning. You have an outfit ready in the bathroom." Hotaru said, smiling, helping Darien up, cringing at the sight of his bruised side. "Your dad really did a number on you, huh?" She asked, Darien nodding slightly. "Well, hurry up and go get changed." Hotaru said, smiling, Darien picking up his bag that was there, walking into the restroom. After a couple minutes, Darien walked out, a pair of black pants with various straps and chains hanging from them, a short sleeved black t-shirt, and a pair of black steel toed shoes. Smiling, Darien nodded to Hotaru.

"How do I look?" Darien asked.

"You look great." Hotaru said, walking up to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Okay you two, fashion hour is over. Time to go." Haruka said, Darien and Hotaru following her out of the place.

"Is Michiru coming too?" Hotaru asked.

"Michiru isn't feeling well." Haruka said, driving out of the driveway. The three drove down the street, making their way to the school. As they stopped, the saw the school was empty. No cars in the parking lot, no students walking around, nobody. "What the hell!?" Haruka asked.

"Is it the weekend?" Darien asked.

"No, not that I know of. Maybe a Holiday?" Hotaru asked, Haruka shaking her head.

"We should be ready, just in case." Haruka said, reaching into her pocket.

"I was going to say the same. SATURN STAR POWER!" Hotaru shouted out, raising her planet wand up.

"URANUS STAR POWER!" Haruka said, both girls engulfed in light breifly, hopping out of the car in their Senshi uniforms. Darien climbed out of the car, the three walking up to the building slowly.

"School's out kids." Said a voice from ontop of the school. They all looked up, seeing Shawn ontop of the building.

"You son of a bitch." Darien said, running foward.

"I wouldn't. You have two choices, persue the bad guy, or go into the school and assist the other Senshi before my Noumas tear them to shreds. Your choice." Shawn said, smirking.

"We can't let them die Haruka." Hotaru said. Haruka noddd, the three running into the school. As they went up the stairs, they heard yelling and fighting. Turning the corner, they saw the Inner Senshi battling a group of Noumas. "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Haruka shouted.

"DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!" Hotaru shouted.

"FULMINATING DARKNESS!" Darien shouted, their three attacks nailing three Noumas' turning the tide of the battle.

"And here I was hoping there wasn't any school today." Usagi said.

"That wouldn't be a good thing Usagi, we need to focus on our studies." Ami said.

"AMI WATCH OUT, A NOUMA!" Usagi shouted, Ami dropping down, Makoto stiffly kicking the Nouma in the face.

"Thanks Usagi." Ami said.

"Where's Setsuna and Michiru?" Usagi asked.

"Setsuna is at work, Michiru is feeling under the weather." Haruka said, fighting a Nouma.

"NIGHTMARE CHAINS!" Darien shouted, shadowy chains emitting from his right arm, wrapping around an airbourne Nouma, shattering it.

"There's too many of them, even for all of us." Rei said.

"Wait guys, look. They're glowing." Usagi said, tilting her head. As they looked at the glowing Noumas, it happened. Boom. The Noumas self-destructed, sending the Senshi and Darien flying back through the windows, falling a good two stories, dropping down onto the grassy ground, as they were forced to look up at their burning school, several explosions going off inside of it. Suddenly, the senshi were forced to revert back to their regular clothes, everyone hurting all over.

Suddenly, a male figure could be seen walking through the fire of the bottom of the school. Shawn stepped through the fire, walking towards the Senshi slowly as the school was burning to the ground behind him. Smirking, his body was engulfed in a bright white light, his body vanishing.

As they stood up, each holding a different part of their body, they thought they were safe...until the school had one final explosion left in it, sending them all flying backwards, dropping back onto the ground. Slowly they collected their broken selfs, getting back up, staggering, Darien walking to Hotaru, checking on her. They stood there, looking at the utter wreckage of their former school in shock. Suddenly, the silence was broken.

"At least he did something good." Usagi said.

"Usagi!" Everyone said in unison, shaking their heads.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Diminishing Light

Author's Note: Back from a long a break! I'm just gonna stop bothering with these author notes since...no one reads this fic anyways. I'm just writing it for my own personal pleasure it would seem. / And guess what? I still don't own Sailor Moon in anyway, but maybe someday I will...

Firemen starting rushing over to the burning school as they did their best to distinguish the flames. Meanwhile, the Senshi and Darien were trying to shake off what just happened not just a few moments ago as they looked at their school burning to ashes in awe.

"Come on guys! Don't be sad. I mean like we totally don't have to do any more homework!" exclaimed Usagi, trying to lighten the mood.

"Will you STOP already," responded Haruka coldly.

"I hope no one was hurt..." said Hotaru with a worried look on her face.

Firemen continued to rush in and out of the school, pulling out numbers of injured students onto stretchers and into incoming ambulances.

"Damnit. Why this? Why this Shawn? WHY!?!?" blurted out Darien.

"Calm down Darien!" yelled out Hotaru in concern.

"For now, why don't we all head back to the apartment and try to figure things out," interrupted Michiru.

"Yeah, I agree. This isn't the place to be right now," replied Ami.

Darien got to his feet and helped up Hotaru as they began walking away from the school. The Outer Senshi soon followed them and then Makoto, Rei, and Ami followed right after. Usagi was running after them and suddenly tripped and fell flat on her face!

"OWWWWWWWWW!" yelled out Usagi with tears in her eyes. She then turned her head and saw Minako looking towards the burning buildings.

"Shawn..." said Minako to herself softly.

"You gonna be okay Minako?" said Usagi with a worried look on her face.

"I'll...be fine..." replied Minako, still a bit sad.

"Well, staying here won't do any good. So let's go catch up with the others, okay?" said Usagi.

"Okay..." said Minako as Usagi helped her to her feet as they began to follow the others.

Meanwhile, back at Nephrite's headquarters, stood Shawn wearing a glowing white robe as his hair was now tied back in a pony tail. Before him stood a group of five noumas as they were all kneeled before him.

"You five nouma are the strongest of your kind, according to Master Nephrite. With that being said, you are all aware of the plan, correct?" said Shawn down to the nouma. All of them nodded their heads in agreement. "Good, now let's put the plan into motion. Go now and put phase one into action."

The five noumas stand to their feet and bow to Shawn as a portal suddenly opens in front of them and they jump into and disappear as it closes. Then out of the shadows appears Nephrite, with an evil grin on his face.

"You think your plan will work?" asked Nephrite, laughing a bit.

Shawn turned around a bit surprised that Nephrite had come out of nowhere. "I have no doubt in my mind that it will prove successful," replied Shawn looking over at Nephrite.

"I hope so. Those troublesome Sailor Senshi are getting on my last nerves," said Nephrite as he got a serious look on his face.

"Don't worry Master Nephrite. If for some reason the noumas fail, I'll take care of them myself and make sure that the Sailor Senshi never bother us again," exclaimed Shawn.

Nephrite simply nodded as he turned around and began to make exit. But before he did, he turned his head back and looked Shawn dead in the eyes and said coldly, "Don't fail.." Shawn felt a tingle go up his spine as Nephrite then disappeared. Shawn reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather bag. He opened it up and then reached in and pulled out three white stones. Shawn looked at the stones in his hand and began to smirk as he began to glow a radiant white. Shawn then reached into his other pocket and pulled two more stones, except that they were as black as night. Shawn's smirk grew as he simply looked down at all the stones and said to himself, "Senshi...Darien...you don't stand a chance."

Meanwhile, back at Mamoru's apartment, the Sailor Senshi were discussing battle strategies in the event Shawn showed up again, which was more than likely to occur. Though there was one person who wasn't vividly involved in the discussion of a strategy, and that would of course be none other than Usagi who was in a corner reading the latest Sailor V comic. Rei, irritated that their so called leader was reading comics rather than helping devise a strategy, got up from the couch, walked over to the corner, yanked the comic from Usagi's hand, rolled it up and smacked her across the back of her head with it.

"OWWWWWWWW!" yelled out Usagi. "Why'd ya have to go and hit me for?"

Rei simply threw the comic out the window and then turned around to look at Usagi and replied, "Because we're suppose to be coming up with a plan to stop Shawn if he should attack us or anyone else again, not reading silly comics meatball head!"

"Don't call me meatball head meanie!" shrieked Usagi as she got up as her and Rei had one of their infamous stare battles.

All the while, the other Senshi simply shook their heads in disappointment. Haruka, apparently not too happy with the current situation, murmured to herself, "I'd rather have the cat as the leader."

"All right, everyone just shut the hell up for a minute," yelled out Darien, trying to get everyone's attention back to the plan. "Now, what are we going to do if Shawn shows up again?"

"Wait, what's going on over there?" asked Makoto as she pointed to the television. Everyone turned their attention over to the television and began to watch scenes of the city being torn into pieces by five powerful noumas.

"Looks like Shawn has already moved out," said Ami as she continued to watch the television.

"I guess we have no choice but to move out now," said Darien shrugging his shoulders as he had hopped that they would at least have had a strategy by now.

"Right! This looks like a job for the protector of love and justice, the one and only Sailor Moon!" shouted Usagi as she sprinted towards the door, pretty roused up at this point and ready to trounce evil. As she approached the door, the door slammed open and nailed Usagi in the face as she simply collapsed to the floor. Through the door walked in none other than Mamoru.

"I got dinner everyone. Where's Usa-" began to say Mamoru as his eyes widened as he saw Usagi laying on the floor after having the door slammed into her face. Mamoru dropped the bags and attended to her as the rest of the group simply laughed at Usagi's misfortune.

"Even though I could probably laugh some more at Usagi, we better get going or else the city will fall into ruin," said Darien, still chuckling a bit.

The others nodded in agreement as they began to exit through the door. However, Darien and Hotaru stayed back a minute.

"You sure you can do this Darien?" shyly asked Hotaru.

"The way I see it, I want to be the one to knock some sense back into Shawn. But that's not enough. I also have to be the one to eliminate the man who messed up his mind," proclaimed Darien, as he appeared to be lost in thought.

"I'll help you in any way possible," said Hotaru, blushing a little.

"Thanks Hotaru, That really means a lot to me," thanked Darien. "Let's not fall behind. Let's get going." Hotaru nodded as both made their way out.

Back around the center of the city, the five noumas were continuing their path of destruction as they began smashing windows, blowing up cars, and whatever sinister thing you could think of. On the top of the highest building in the city stood Shawn, donning a white robe and smirking as he watched the noumas destroy the city.

"So far, so good. No doubt the Senshi will take the bait. In a short of matter of time, they should arrive and the real fun can begin," said Shawn to himself as his grin began to grow.

At this time, the Senshi had already transformed and had arrived to the scene. Mercury was analyzing the situation as all of a sudden a car was flung into the air towards the direction of the Senshi.

"DUCK!" yelled out Darien as he and Senshi ducked to the ground as the car flew over them and crashed through a store window and then blew up, shattering the glass as it flew into the air in different directions.

"Eek! The was a close one," said Moon as she let out a sigh of relief.

Alas, it was too early to be breathing a sigh of relief. As the Senshi and Darien rose to their feet slowly and dusted the pieces of glass off of them, right there before them stood the five noumas that had been causing this mess, their red eyes concentrated on all of them.

"Looks like we have company," said Neptune as she and the others kept their gazes locked on the noumas.

"Not for long!" shouted Mars as she took a step back and lifted her arms into the air. _"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"_ yelled out Mars as a fiery bow of blazing fire appeared before her as she shot an arrow blazing in fire towards one of the noumas as it pierced him right through the chest, splitting him in half as both pieces simply fell to the ground.

"Good job Mars!" said Jupiter, congratulating Mars.

"It was nothing. Easier than I thought though. I was hoping for a chal-" but before Mars could even finish her sentence, the two pieces of the nouma suddenly merged together as the nouma rose to his feet once again, letting out a sickening howl as it had just regenerated itself.

"Okay, can't say I was expecting that to happen," said Mars as she shook her head.

"So, we're fighting a bunch of noumas that can regenerate? Just fucking great," said Darien in frustration.

"Now, now. We don't know that for sure do we?" asked Mercury.

"Only one way to find out," said Jupiter as she turned to face the noumas._ "SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!"_ yelled out Jupiter as bolts of lightning came crashing down, striking each of the noumas as they all split into two pieces. Just like before unfortunately, the two pieces of each nouma merged back together as each of them regenerated once again.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure they DO regenerate," said Jupiter as she looked at the noumas simply looking at them.

"Alright, anyone got any ideas?" asked Darien as he was hoping someone could bring light to this grim situation.

"Well, there is a way we can stop them from regenerating and that's if we can disintegrate them completely before they had a chance to regenerate. The only way we can achieve that is we use the Sailor Planet Power," said Mercury.

"Sounds like a plan. Do your thing ladies," said Darien as he backed away giving the Senshi space.

_You came to me _

_in a dream last night..._

"Alright! Sailor Senshi line up!" yelled out Moon as she held out her wand as Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus each placed their hands on it as a huge brilliant ball of many different colors appeared before them. Then in unison, the Inner Senshi yelled out, _"SAILOR PLANET POWER!"_ The rainbow colored ball was then hurled towards the five noumas at an amazing speed.

_You were standing _

_in a brilliant light._

The entire area was engulfed in a brilliant multi-colored light as the rainbow colored ball was about to hit its target, being the noumas, and disintegrate them into nothingness. Suddenly, a voice shouted, _"HOLY BARRIER!"_

_One minute here _

_but the next you were gone..._

An invisible force field had surrounded the noumas as the Sailor Planet Power attack simply crashed into the force field with force and then dispersed as the noumas were protected and unharmed.

_I thought you could stay _

_but I was so wrong..._

The Senshi fell to their knees as the Planet Power attack had taken a lot of energy out of them. The force field disappeared as a brilliant light shined in front of the noumas. When the light died down, before the Senshi stood Shawn smirking evily.

_The end is here _

_The game is over _

_No more pretending _

_No more _

_NO MORE!!_

Shawn looked down at the Senshi as they were breathing heavily. "Did you really think I would allow you to win that easily?" asked Shawn with an evil grin on his face.

_The end is here._

_The end is here._

_The end is here._

_THE END IS HERE!_

Darien stepped in front of the Senshi and simply began to stare Shawn in the eyes. "You will be stopped," said Darien with a serious tone having not taken his eyes off Shawn.

Venus slowly rose to her feet at this point and looked towards Shawn. "Yes...we will stop you," said Venus with an uncertain tone.

"Oh? You are going to stop me?" asked Shawn. Suddenly began to laugh menacingly and then abruptly stopped. He stared at the group with an evil intent in his eyes as he began to glow a radiant white. The noumas behind him also began to glow a radiant white as their fiery red eyes were fixed on the Senshi. The ground around Shawn started to break as pieces of debris began to fling upwards from the amount of pressure Shawn was producing.

Shawn then eerily looked at the Senshi and Darien and said, "I'd like to see you try."

_THE END IS HERE!_

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Back from a lengthy vacation. I had to get away for a while, chill out, ya know how it goes. As usual, don't own Sailor Moon, don't own much. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy.

_Chapter Nine: Darkness Fading._

Darien stood there, seemingly unphased as Shawn began to gather his energy, destroying the ground around him. Lowering his head a bit, Darien closed his eyes tightly, lifting his head back up. Snapping his eyes open, his eyes now had taken a full black color. Dark energy radiating off of him, Light energy radiating off of Shawn, the two brothers stood eye to eye, face to face, neither man wanting to throw the first punch.

" Guess this is it, Shawn. " Darien said rather calmly.

" Seems that way bro. Sorry for having to kill you. " Shawn said, equally calmly.

And with that, Darien and Shawn stormed into eachother, trading lefts and rights between the two. The Senshi stood behind Darien, giving him their full support, the Noumas behind Shawn, trying to get him to win. Suddenly, Shawn knocked Darien back with an invisible surge of energy, turning to a Nouma, nodding. The Nouma flew quickly into the Senshim grabbing Hotaru by the throat, slamming her back into a building behind them. Darien quickly turned around, yelling out.

" HOTARU! " Darien exclaimed, taking his attention off of Shawn, thus making a rather big mistake.

As Darien turned, he was met with a rib shattering punch from Shawn, the darkness leaving Darien's eyes, as he dropped to his knees. Shawn smirked evilly, shooting his knee up into Darien's face, shattering his nose, as Darien flew back into the same building Hotaru was slammed into. Both of them laid there, motionless. The two warriors of Darkness taken out of the equation, Shawn simply hovered up, backing away as the Noumas went to work on the Senshi, decimating them. Usagi was sent flying back from a backhand from a single Nouma, Mamoru distracted by this turned his back for a second, only to get a stiff kick in the small of the back, sending him flying right ontop of her.

" N-Not right now Mamoru, let's wait t-till after the battle. " Usagi choked out, making a joke.

Rei, Minako, Ami, Makoto were having their own troubles, being knocked back and forth between the Noumas like some sick sadistic game of multiple man tennis. Eventually, they too were flung to the side like articles of garbage. Each Nouma began charging massive orbs of negative energy, prepared to finish off the Senshi, as Nephrite appeared on the battlefield.

" Change of plans. " Nephrite bellowed, as the Noumas stopped what they were doing.

Nodding breifly, Shawn and his Noumas disapeared in a flash of white, Nephrite standing there.

" You got off lucky this time Senshi. " Nephrite said, as he too vanished.

Slowly, the Senshi began to regain their composure, returning to standing bases.

" Is everyone okay? " Rei asked, as everyone but Darien and Hotaru answered.

" Oh my god. " Usagi said softly, as she saw they hadn't moved an inch since they were attacked.

" Come on, let's get them out of here. " Ami said.

" Where the hell were Haruka and Michiru?! " Makoto demanded.

There was no answer, as Makoto simply punched a wall in anger. The Senshi pulled Darien and Hotaru up, attempting to walk to the nearest hospital. As they arrived there, they were asked what happened. Mamoru stepped up, being the oldest.

" They were attacked in the recent Monster attack. " Mamoru said, the nurse looking sad, as she accepted them. The Senshi sat in the waiting room, as hours passed. A doctor walked into the waiting room, motioning for the Senshi and Mamoru to follow him. He led them to a room where Darien and Hotaru laid in respective beds, their eyes closed.

" The girl has a broken collar bone and a slight concussion. She'll wake up soon. The boy on the other hand. He has four broken ribs, when one of the ribs broke, it produced internal bleeding. His nose is shattered, he lost a lot of blood. " The doctor said.

" W-Will he be okay? " Usagi asked, her face pale as a ghost.

_I always needed time on my own.._

The doctor looked down, sighing softly. He lifted his head up, almost in tears.

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried.._

" He's bleeding to death. " The doctor said, turning away, walking out of the room into the hallway.

_And, the days feel like years when I'm alone.._

It took a few seconds for the news to hit Usagi. She dropped to her knees, tears dropping off of her face slowly. Mamoru kneeled down, comforting her.

_And, the bed where you lay is made up on your side._

Hotaru slowly opened her eyes, shakily rising up to a sitting position, seeing the sad faces of everyone. " What's wrong? " Hotaru asked, before turning her head, seeing Darien laying there, motionless.

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take._

" He's...He's dying. " Minako choked out, before breaking down into tears as well.

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Tears began to well up in Hotaru's eyes, as they began to fall down her fair skinned face, dropping onto the bed sheets.

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you._

Getting up out of her bed, Hotaru began pulling off the wires attached to her. Ripping out her IV, she ran out into the hall, getting the doctor.

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too._

" DON'T JUST STAND THERE, DO SOMETHING! DON'T LET HIM DIE, PLEASE! " Hotaru yelled out at an unusually loud tone, tears pouring from her eyes.

_When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay._

" It's too risky to do it. We don't even know his blood type, if we did, we could do a Transfusion. " The Doctor said.

_I miss you._

" Usagi, get his wallet. " Hotaru said from outside.

Rei walked up to Darien, pulling his wallet from his pocket. Walking to the hallway, she handed it to Hotaru. Hotaru opened it in a hurry, looking at his license. After seeing the blood type, her eyes widened a bit.

" His is the same as mine. Take the blood from me, please. " Hotaru said.

The doctor nodded, as he requested assistance. He sent Hotaru off to get prepared, as him and his staff prepared for the blood transfusion. A couple hours passed as the Doctor once again went to get the Senshi.

" Are they okay? " Usagi asked.

" They'll be fine, they just need to rest a bit. It was a big success. " He said, nodding.

They all breathed sighs of relife. The doctor went back to his work, as Usagi suddenly produced a confused look. Motioning for the Senshi, they all walked outside, away from others.

" You don't think by Hotaru giving Darien blood, that he will gain some of her abilities? " Usagi said.

" No Usagi, our powers aren't like AIDs. " Rei said, laughing a bit.

At that time, a nurse walked outside, calling for them.

" Your friend is awake, the female. " She said, leading the Senshi into their room.

" Hey Hotaru. " Usagi said quietly, walking up to the Senshi of Silence, brushing a strand of hair from her forehead. " That was a very brave thing you did. " She said, smiling.

" Thank you. Is Darien okay? " Hotaru asked.

" The doctor said he's good now. All he has to do is rest. Both of you. So, if they attack again, you both aren't going. " Usagi said, as Rei was taken aback a bit.

" So mature Usagi, surprising. " Rei said, Usagi ignoring her.

Soft coughing was heard, as Darien slowly sat up, grimicing greatly.

" Hey. " Darien choked out, producing the best smile of his ability.

" Darien! " Hotaru said, getting out of her bed quickly, laying her head on Darien's stomach, Darien grunting. " Oh! I'm sorry. " She said, rising up a bit.

" Ha..ha, don't worry about it. " Darien said, closing his eyes slightly.

The Senshi explained Darien of the incident. He and Hotaru both agreed to their condition, as the Senshi went home, giving them both time to recover.

A day passed, and Darien and Hotaru were released. They walked hand and hand down the sidewalk, talking.

" I hate not being able to fight with them. " Darien said, shaking his head.

Hotaru simply looked around to find something to take his mind off of it, and there she found it.

" Darien, look. " Hotaru said, pointing across the street to a poster that said: "Miyavi, live tonight." with the address of the stadium under it. Darien's eyes got wide, as him and Hotaru hurried across the street to purchase tickets.

Night came, as Darien and Hotaru were on the way to the concert hall, Darien seemingly giddy as a little kid.

" You seem excited. " Hotaru said.

" Miyavi is amazing. " Darien said, as they pulled into the parking lot. Getting out of the jeep, Darien walked around, opening Hotaru's door, the couple walking in hand in hand.

A couple minutes passed, as the man everyone was waiting for, Miyavi, walked onto the stage. The crowd erupted in cheers. They quited down, as he began to play his first song.

_Shall we dance?_

_One, Two, step...step by step._

_Nani wo kakusou senyoriita_

_Watashi koso ga 1, 2, step...step by step... _

_Ikichi moshi tataru ii otoko  
1, 2, step...step by step...  
Onozomi to araba hone no zui to made  
1, 2, step...step by step...  
Kojiman no kiba wo meshi agare_

Aa...tsuki ni terasare aojiroku hikaru   
Kubisuji ni sotto chikai no kisu wo  
Demo naze darou, mune no oku dokoka  
Konna ni mo itamu no wa...

1, 2, step...step by step...  
Odori masenka boniita,  
Te wo tori 1, 2, step...step by step...  
Koshi karamasete an, du, torowaa  
1, 2, step...step by step...  
Kuchibiru fure souna kyori de fui ni  
1, 2, step...step by step...  
Aa... kono mune ni saita jounetsu no bara  
Sono toge de kokoro shime tsukeru  
Soshite boku wa kimi wo omou tabi  
Chi no namida wo nagasunda.

Kanawa nai koi naraba isso kowashite shimae, to  
Negatte shimau no wa ike nai koto deshou ka?

Boku ga boku ja nakya donna ni yokattarou?   
Kimi wo kizutsukeru koto nado naku aiseru no ni...

1, 2, step...step by step...  
Toki no aizu de futari wa randebuu,  
1, 2, step...step by step...  
Mata asa ga kite hanarebanare

Aa ...aishita kimi ni sae chikaduke nai  
Boku wa aware na mosukiito sa .  
Kowashite shimai sou dakara

Kawari yuku kono karada, tatoe hikarabi you tomo  
Douka kono koi ga tsumi to natte shimau mae ni

Todoka nai kiss naraba, minora nai rabusutoorii naraba   
Semete yume no naka, dakishimesasete okure

Omoeba omou hodo, chikaduite wa hanarete iku...  
Tsuki to taiyou no you ni

The song had ended. The crowd was on their feet, literally and metaphorically. Suddenly, a flash of white energy exploded into the stadium, cutting all power, Darien and Hotaru stepping around, looking right into the eyes of Shawn. Darien grumbled a bit as Shawn smirked.

" Now, you know I wouldn't miss a Miyavi concert. " Shawn said, laughing.

A/N: The song used was Miyavi's Senor, Senora, Senorita. I don't own that either. Sucks to be me.


End file.
